Na Língua do Coração: Natal é Amor
by Kel Minylops
Summary: É Natal...Draco Malfoy decide passá-lo ao lado de alguém diferente...de alguém que lhe faça sorrir, de alguém que lhe faça amar, de alguém de cabelos vermelhos...do lado de Gina Weasley...TERMINADA!
1. Véspera de Natal

**Véspera de Natal**

Gina dormia tranqüilamente encostada em uma árvore perto do lago. Já ia escurecendo quando Draco apareceu e ficou observando a garota ali, dormindo, sua respiração leve, os cabelos vermelhos se mexendo com o vento, alguns fios no rosto. Ele chegou perto da menina, se ajoelhando, segurando seu rosto carinhosamente e acariciando suas bochechas rosadas. Ela se aconchegou a ele ainda dormindo.

Draco passou olhar o rosto dela, reparando em cada parte, em cada cantinho até parar em seus lábios. Eram bem convidativos e Draco se torturava. Queria beijá-la, mas não podia fazer isso. Poder, podia, mas não queria estragar aquele momento de pura beleza e paz. E se ela estivesse sonhando com ele? Logo lhe ocorreu que entre sonho e realidade, era melhor a realidade. E como todo convencido, não agüentou e a beijou de leve fazendo a menina retribuir vagarosamente, ao tomar plena consciência do que estava fazendo.

- Draco... – ela disse parando de beijá-lo e abrindo os olhos, um sorriso surgindo em seu rosto.

- Como está a minha princesa hoje? – ele perguntou carinhoso.

- Muito melhor agora com você aqui. – Gina respondeu esfregando os olhos.

- Estava com saudade, sabia? – Draco sentou na grama ao lado dela apoiando-se quase sobre ela.

- Eu tava mais. – Gina disse imitando a voz de uma criança.

- Quer apostar? – Draco perguntou com o sorriso travesso que traduzia o que iria fazer.

- Quero. – Gina mordeu o lábio e se aproximou do garoto o beijando profundamente, antes que ele pudesse fazê-lo primeiro.

- Ah, isso não foi nada! – Draco reclamou rindo. – Quer ver mais? – ele não esperou resposta, beijou a garota com mais intensidade pondo a língua no jogo. Continuaram se beijando por um longo tempo, Gina sentindo seu rosto ficar quente. Seus toques eram tão carinhosos que se tornavam essenciais e eles pareciam não poder esperar mais para mostrar um ao outro o quanto se gostavam. Pararam, os dois ofegantes.

- Tudo...bem. Você ganhou. Mas só por que tem mais força que eu! – Gina disse sem conseguir respirar direito. Draco riu e perguntou:

- E é preciso de força para se beijar? – Gina sabia que não, mas continuou com aquilo:

- Claro que precisa!

- Então tudo bem, senhorita expert em beijos! – Draco concordou fazendo Gina rir. – E também se precisa de força para fazer cócegas?

- Bom, quem precisa de forças nesse caso é quem sofre. – Gina receava que ele as fizesse.

- Então é bom você conseguir forças suficientes para isso! – e ele fez. Começou a fazer cócegas em Gina e esta chegou a levantar e a sair correndo em volta do lago desesperada, Draco atrás dela. Ela ria até que não tinha mais como correr e deitou de leve no chão, Draco ainda com as provocações.

- Pára... por favor, Draco! – Gina pedia sinceramente que ele parasse. Ele parou deitando a seu lado ainda rindo. Quando ele parou de rir, ela riu, depois ele novamente, e ela novamente até que os dois riram juntos. Draco apoiou a cabeça na mão com o cotovelo apoiado no chão e disse num sorriso carinhoso como sempre fazia quando estava com ela. Isso a fazia se sentir poderosa, considerando que ele só conseguia fazê-lo para ela, e ela sabia disso.

- Nunca pensei que fosse tão bom ficar com alguém assim.

- Assim como? – Gina perguntou olhando para o céu e logo depois de volta para o garoto.

- Assim, do jeito que estamos. Nunca entendi como que as pessoas conseguem chorar por outras.

- Chorar por outras? – Gina perguntou sem entender.

- É. Nunca soube que existisse um alguém tão especial que pudesse ocupar meu coração como você.

- Ninguém nunca ocupou seu coração antes? – ela perguntou preocupada e ao mesmo tempo, perturbada com o pensamento de ele já ter chorado por ela. Não sabia se ficava feliz, ou morria de dó. – Quero dizer, nunca amou o seu pai e a sua mãe?

- O que você chama de amor? - Draco perguntou olhando para o céu, voltando a apoiar a cabeça na grama macia.

- Bom, amor é uma coisa, um sentimento que você sente por alguém que você faria tudo! Um alguém especial como seu pai, sua mãe, seus irmãos, seus amigos até. Como você disse, é quando você choraria por esse tal alguém...

- Eu não choraria por meu pai. – Draco disse.

- Não choraria por seu pai? – Gina perguntou num fio de voz.

- Ele não choraria por mim também! – Draco retrucou voltando seu olhar novamente para Gina.

- Choraria sim! – Gina retrucou. – Sua mãe choraria por você!

- Não choraria por meus pais, é o que importa. Pronto, não os amo! – ele resolveu e apoiou a cabeça no chão novamente sem querer encará-la mais.

- Não pode viver sem pais! – Gina argumentou de cara feia.

- Posso sim! O Potter não pode? Por que eu não poderia também?

- Mas você tem seus pais! – Gina continuou a insistir, o puxando pelo braço e assim, obrigando que ele a olhasse.

- Mas não choraria por eles! – Draco repetiu, finalmente se deixando encarar aqueles olhos escuros. Ela continuava brava. Não queria magoá-la de modo algum. Só de pensar em perdê-la de alguma forma...Não fazia nem um pouco bem para seu estômago, e ele não sabia dizer se era mesmo seu estômago que doía, ou um outro órgão localizado um pouco mais para o lado esquerdo de seu peito.

Percebendo que ela parecia segurar o choro, acariciou seus cabelos e a olhou com atenção.

- No que está pensando? – finalmente perguntou.

- Em _meus_ pais. – a menina sentiu lágrimas brotarem nos olhos ao forçar a palavra "meus".

- E no que está pensando sobre eles? – Draco perguntou paciente.

- Eu choraria por eles. – ela disse. – Mas choraria por você também! – aquilo fez o loiro dar um pulo. Nunca imaginara que alguém chegaria a chorar por ele. E se estava falando de amor, esse sentimento já estava fora de cogitação desde o dia em que Draco ouvira sua mãe lhe chamando de estorvo. De seu pai, engoliria o que pudesse, mas de sua mãe...

- Draco, – ela olhou nos olhos dele, o cinza brilhante parecia duro como pedra – eu não quero magoar ninguém...

Draco bufou cansado e passou a mão pelos cabelos. Estava chateado por ser tão fraco com seus sentimentos:

- Por que essa história de novo? – ele perguntou. – Já disse que te amo, não disse? Então, para quê todo esse sofrimento? – Gina sorriu. Mesmo que ele fosse duro, sabia que amolecia nessas horas. Sabia o quanto ele era bom e acima de tudo, sabia o quanto o amava:

- Draco, eu não vou te deixar por eles! – Gina riu abraçando o garoto.

- Gina, por favor, não comece! – Draco sabia que ela fazia isso quando queria conversar, quando tinha medo que fosse ao contrário. Ele sabia que ela tinha medo _dele_ deixá-la por sua família, por ser pobre. Uma coisa que ele não conseguia admitir para si mesmo era que amava aquela garota e que esse amor era capaz de lutar contra sua própria família, seu próprio pai.

- Draco, me promete uma coisa. – a menina pediu com seriedade. Ele a olhou esperando que ela falasse o que era. – Promete primeiro!

- Ta, eu prometo. O que é? – Draco pareceu curioso.

- Promete que nunca vai me deixar?

- Gina, eu... – Draco começou passando a mão pelo cabelo brilhante demonstrando que não sabia o que dizer.

- Você já prometeu! – Gina riu. – Promessa é divida, vai ter de cumprir!

- Gina, você sabe que eu não posso prometer uma coisa que eu não sei! – Draco meio que se torturava. Ele era louco por aquela garota, mas não conseguia admitir, por mais que tentasse.

Gina levantou com intenção de sair dali. Sabia que era para provocá-lo, mas também sabia que faria até o fim. – Gina, espera aí! – o garoto levantou correndo até ela e a puxou levemente pelo braço – Não fica assim! Eu não posso prometer uma coisa que eu não sei!

- Não sabe? – Gina continuou a andar ao conseguir se soltar dele. – Como não sabe?

- Eu não sei! – Draco balançou a cabeça – Como quer que eu saiba? E se eu morrer amanhã?

- Você sabe que não vai! – Gina riu sarcasticamente. – Ou será que vai se entregar ao... "Aquele que você não choraria por" e me deixar? Que tipo de amor é esse?

- Eu não vou me entregar a ele! Nunca! – Draco pareceu ficar com raiva dela ter lhe lembrado daquilo. – Vamos parar de falar sobre isso!

Gina suspirou num gesto cansado sentando-se ao chão ainda de costas para ele.

- Ah, não vai ficar assim, vai? – Draco disse se abaixando e puxando-a pelo ombro.

- Assim como? – Gina perguntou de braços cruzados.

- Assim...bravinha desse jeito! – Draco fez menção de fazer cócegas.

- Não começa, vai! – Gina reclamou. O que mais ela queria era ceder àqueles carinhos, mas tinha decidido não parar.

- Isso você não quer nem começar, né? – Draco perguntou numa afirmação.

- Pára, você sabe que eu não agüento! – Gina reclamou novamente quando ele encostou as pontas dos dedos gelados em sua cintura.

- E por que você acha que eu estou fazendo? – Draco se sentou e a deitou em seu colo parando com as cócegas. – Pronto, já parei.

- Agora que conseguiu o que queria não adianta! - Gina reclamou sentindo uma vontade irresistível de sorrir. Ela sabia que não conseguia resistir àqueles olhos que brilhavam carinhosamente quando fixavam nos seus.

- Eu ainda não consegui o que queria... – Draco pareceu engenhoso. Gina se acomodou no garoto, deitando sua cabeça no ombro dele e fechando os olhos.

- E nem vai conseguir tão cedo! – ela sabia muito bem o que ele queria, mas sentia ainda não estar pronta. Era estranho como para ele podia ser a qualquer hora e já para ela...Tinha que se acostumar com tudo até saber realmente o que sentia.

- Ei, o que você acha que eu quero? – Draco perguntou sinceramente. – Eu só queria um beijo! – Gina riu, aproximou seu rosto do dele calmamente dando um leve beijo em Draco. Ele colocou uma de suas mechas ruivas para trás da orelha e acariciou seu rosto tentando mostrar todo o carinho que sentia – Agora que consegui isso, talvez eu possa pensar na outra opção...

- Draco! – Gina riu, enlaçando seus braços no pescoço dele.

- Agora você voltou ao normal! Já estava sentindo saudades desse sorriso. – Draco disse, acariciando os cabelos de Gina quando ela voltou a deitar em seu ombro fechando os olhos. – Sabe que você fica muito linda quando está dormindo?

- Draco, se eu estou dormindo, não posso falar com você. – Gina provocou.

- Então não quero que durma! – Draco pediu – Sabia que depois de amanhã todos voltarão à Hogwarts? Amanhã é Natal, e depois seu irmão voltará, o Potter voltará. Não vou poder mais ficar com você!

- Devia me agradecer! Eu já deixei de ir para casa por sua causa! Deixei de passar o Natal com minha família para passar com você!

- Eu não pedi que fizesse isso! Não me culpe! – Draco disse, sabendo que ela iria reagir.

- O quê? – Gina levantou. – Eu fico aqui no Natal por sua causa e você diz que só _eu _que queria isso? Tudo bem, Draco Malfoy, tudo bem! – ela saiu andando de cabeça erguida e nariz empinado, gesto que ele só gostava por saber que era brincadeira.

Draco ficou ali, sentado na grama esperando que ela voltasse. Ela dava algumas olhadinhas para trás para ver se o garoto vinha atrás dela, mas nada. Então, para não perder o jogo, sentou num banco enfeitado para o Natal com cerejas e ficou olhando as borboletas ali. Ele a ficou observando tentando pensar em algo que a derretesse de vez. Gina ficou um tempo sem olhar e ao virar, se surpreendeu por não encontrá-lo por ali.

- Ele não teria como sair dali em tão pouco tempo! – ela pensava alto, impaciente. – Só por mágica!

- Mágica eu só faço por você! – Draco apareceu atrás dela e pôs uma flor em frente aos olhos de Gina, sem deixar que ela o visse, acreditando que ela dava seu mais lindo sorriso e que não poderia suportar vê-lo sem tomá-la nos braços e não deixá-la mais ir embora. Esses eram ótimos planos para um Natal. O Natal que seria o melhor de todos eles!

Gina observava a flor, encantada, mas não com o sorriso que Draco pensara, ela pretendia guardá-lo somente para ele. Era uma linda flor, mas não era uma comum, era azul, um azul claro brilhante.

- Que linda! – Gina disse admirada. Ele, que estava atrás dela, sentou no banco ao seu lado, colando seu ombro no dela, com as pernas para o outro lado.

- O presente tinha que ser parecido com você, tinha que ser lindo! – ele elogiou fazendo Gina se derreter. Pronto, parecia ter conseguido o que queria, mas aí as vontades começaram a mudar. Ele segurou o rosto da garota com delicadeza e beijou seus lábios:

- Eu te amo, sabia? – Gina perguntou com doçura mordendo os lábios.

- Sabia. – Draco respondeu sorrindo meigamente ainda próximo ao rosto da garota de modo que ela pudesse sentir seu hálito quente que tinha um ligeiro toque de menta.

- Como sabia? – Gina perguntou retribuindo o sorriso.

- Por que eu também te amo... – ele sussurrou e a beijou novamente. Ela foi retribuindo o beijo achando que não poderia parar. O banco era pequeno, então Draco pegou a menina no colo sem parar de beijá-la e a foi deitando no chão. O beijo começava a ficar cada vez mais intenso e Gina pôde sentir quando Draco passou as mãos por debaixo de sua blusa, tocando sua barriga. Ela parou meio assustada:

- Não, Draco. – ele pareceu desconcertado – Desculpe, mas eu ainda não me sinto pronta para... para isso.

- Se não quiser transar comigo é melhor dizer logo! – Draco começou, chateado.

- Não é isso, Draco! – Gina argumentou – Eu quero transar com você, só que ainda não me sinto pronta, não estou pronta!

- Se quisesse, não estaria inventando desculpas! – Draco parecia não entender.

- Não são desculpas! – ela ajeitou os cabelos atrás da orelha e olhou bem fundo nos olhos do garoto. – Você deve estar acostumado a garotas do tipo da Parkinson, as que transam com o primeiro que encontram na frente para perder a virgindade e ficar falando que pegam todo mundo por aí! – Draco bufou. – Não, Draco, eu não sou assim! Eu quero que seja especial!

- Será que não basta eu dizer que te amo para que seja especial? – Draco perguntou olhando para a flor azul que se encontrava no banco ainda inteira.

- Não estou falando que não acredito em você e que isso não basta! Para mim, basta, mas quero que entenda que para mim não é tão fácil. Estou sendo tocada num lugar que nunca ninguém tocou antes! Deve entender! Mas, tudo bem se você não quiser se prender! Depois da primeira vez deve ser mesmo difícil não fazer por muito tempo! Não quero te obrigar a ficar comigo, não te impeço de correr para o colo dessas outras garotas que aceitam numa boa mesmo que não te amem!

- Não vou fazer isso! – Draco retrucou sabendo que Gina estava delirando. Esfregando as mãos nos cabelos como fizera um pouco antes, disse meio trêmulo ao perceber o que estava fazendo – Não _posso_!

- E por que não pode? – Gina perguntou rapidamente.

- Por que eu não posso! Não conseguiria! – Draco voltou a dizer bruscamente, mas fechou seus olhos por um momento ao perceber que queria chorar. Após se acalmar, voltou a abri-los e olhou para sua menininha que o olhava com um leve ar de preocupação.

"Como eu amo essa garota!", ele se permitiu pensar pela primeira vez. Se aproximando vagarosamente, tocou nas maças rosadas do rosto de Gina, o que a fez tremer. Não deixou de perceber e adorou. Ela ficava tão linda quando sem graça.

- Não quando eu sei que tem uma garotinha aqui que me balança muito mais do que qualquer outra por aí! Não quando eu sei que essa garotinha me ama e que é _só_ essa garotinha que eu amo! Gina, você é a pessoa mais importante na minha vida! – Draco mudou as peças do jogo, ele sabia. E percebeu que ela também já estava decidida a mudar.

- Se você me ama – Gina começou olhando nos olhos do garoto –, vai saber esperar.

- Vou, espero o mundo acabar se você quiser! – Draco disse para descontrair fazendo Gina rir. – Me desculpa, ta? Prometo que vou me controlar. – o garoto beijou Gina de leve acariciando apenas seu rosto. Ele parou logo, sorrindo.

- Está frio. – Gina disse. – Daria tudo por uma lareira!

- Dispensaria minha companhia por uma? – Draco perguntou, rindo.

- Claro que não, seu bobo! – Gina respondeu rindo também.

- Então tudo bem! Eu te prometo que vou comprar uma lareira enorme quando nos casarmos! – ele sorriu e Gina retribuiu timidamente.

- Você é louco, Draco!

- Louco por você! – ele voltou a beijar Gina meigamente. Ela se deixou levar, deixaria que ele determinasse quando iriam parar. Claro que não era tortura nenhuma para ela. Queria mais é que ele nunca parasse de beijá-la, nunca. Infelizmente, ele parou.

- Temos que voltar. Daqui a pouco vai escurecer e o jantar vai começar. – ela falou e levantou preguiçosa.

- Ah, não acabe com o meu sonho desse jeito! – Draco reclamou quando Gina já havia se afastado um pouco.

- Ta bom. Então não reclama! – ela avisou, um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

- Reclamar de quê...? – Draco nem conseguiu terminar de falar e Gina pulou em cima do garoto fazendo-o deitar na grama molhada pelos pequenos pingos de chuva que começavam a cair. Ela jogou os cabelos para trás ainda em cima dele e o beijou, mas ela que começava pela primeira vez. Draco reagiu continuando a beijá-la e depois fazendo cócegas em sua barriga, antes que se descontrolasse de novo.

- Não, não começa! – Gina levantou.

- Viu o que dá fazer essas coisas! – Draco a abraçou, a beijando novamente e os dois foram até o grande castelo de Hogwarts daquele jeito, cócegas, carícias e beijos, muitos beijos e com a chuva para marcar o momento levando os sonhos dos apaixonados em cada gota que ficava para sempre dentro da terra.

**N.A: Olá!!! Bem, to eu aqui de novo com mais uma fic D/G!!!! Essa não é muuuito grande...Ela tem apenas cinco capítulos...Só mesmo o Natal e depois termina!!!! Espero que tenham gostado do comecinho...Escrevi há um ano atrás...numa das madrugadas de insônia que eu passo...hehehe...**

**Quero agradecer muito a Gy pelos comentários e por me incentivar a postar essa fic!!! E a Biba Malfoy tb!!! Obrigada pela review!!! **


	2. Pensamentos de Gina e Draco

**Pensamentos de Gina**

Gina estava tomando banho, um banho morno. Ensaboava-se com a esponja em forma de elefantinho que ganhara havia muito tempo de seus pais. Aquela água molhando seus cabelos, seu corpo, só a fez lembrar de uma pessoa. Draco.

Daqui a pouco iam se encontrar, mas doía pensar que não poderiam estar juntos na frente de todos. Seus irmãos podiam não estar lá, tanto quanto Harry e Hermione, mas um amigo dela, Colin, estava. Colin podia contar sobre sua relação com Draco Malfoy e também havia os "amigos" de Draco para colaborar.

Pansy Parkinson estaria lá, provavelmente tentando agarrar Draco como sempre. Gina lembrava muito bem do rolo que eles tiveram. Parece que começaram a namorar e logo no primeiro dia tiveram sua primeira noite. Todos já sabiam disso e falavam pelos corredores. Ela lembrava da época em que Hermione viera contar a ela, Rony e Harry sobre Draco. Que ele fora pego no flagra com uma garota do sétimo ano, Sonserina para variar. Foi aí que ele admitiu ter ficado com Pansy só para deixar de ser virgem e terminou o namoro com ela. Gina sentiu muito nojo do garoto quando soube. Ela, que até então se achava apaixonada por Harry, começou a conhecer Draco e percebeu que não era bem isso que sentia pelo amigo de olhos verdes, assim como também não era propriamente nojo o que sentia pelo de olhos acizentados que a faziam tremer.

Ela se lembrava de quando Draco a pegou escrevendo em seu diário para os lados da Floresta Proibida:

_- A Weasley tem um diário? – ele a surpreendeu. Antes que ela pudesse evitar, ele pegou o diário de suas mãos e leu. – "__Estou completa e perdidamente apaixonada por Harry Potter..."_

_- Larga isso, Malfoy! – ela gritou levantando, irritada._

_- E por que eu devolveria? – Draco perguntou sarcástico – Pode deixar, eu não vou correndo contar para o Potter!_

_- Isso não é seu e você não tem o direito de ler! – Gina tentou arrancar o diário das mãos de Draco. – Me devolve! _

Depois Harry e Rony apareceram fazendo Draco devolver o diário e sair dali. Ela estava com raiva do garoto, mas muito feliz por Harry defendê-la daquele jeito. Hoje, ao pensar nisso, ela se sentiu uma boba. Como pode pensar que estava apaixonada por Harry e que ele também por ela? Ele só estava fazendo charme para Cho Chang, quem ele levara ao Baile nesse ano e que assistia a cena sentada perto do lago.

Depois de uns dias, Gina escrevia novamente no diário, encostada na mesma árvore de antes. Como já estava escurecendo, acabou dormindo deixando o diário aberto sobre as pernas. Draco se aproximou o pegando novamente sem que ela percebesse. Começou a ler:

_- "__Não sei como não percebi antes que Harry também gosta de mim! Outro dia, ele veio me salvar do Malfoy, um garoto nojento e hipócrita da Sonserina. Não sabe como fiquei feliz com isso!" __– Draco afinava a voz imitando a garota. Ela acordou assustada:_

_- Malfoy, larga isso!_

_- Você sabe muito bem que não tem autoridade nenhuma sobre mim! Você é uma Weasley! – Draco segurou o diário bem acima de sua cabeça. Gina, por ser um ano mais nova e contando com a quase altura de um metro e oitenta de Draco, não conseguia sequer alcançar o cotovelo do garoto._

_- Prefiro ser mil vezes uma Weasley do que um Malfoy! – ela disse corajosamente como nunca havia feito com ele._

_- Ih, só por que o irmãozinho e o Potter não estão aqui para te defender, vai tentar me encarar?_

_- Tentar? – Gina perguntou, rindo. Sentia-se meio nervosa, mas não podia dar o braço a torcer. – Eu já consegui, Malfoy! Você não é nada para mim! Não me importa se você vai ou não saber das minhas coisas mais secretas. Importa para você? – Gina sabia que Draco não teria resposta._

_- Quer dizer que eu sou nojento, hipócrita, o que mais? Falso?_

_- Pode se considerar! – Gina disse tentando pegar o diário e deixando escapar um sorriso de triunfo, sem querer que ele percebesse._

_- Pois não me importa o que você acha de mim! – Draco disse, rindo. – Por quê vou querer a opinião de uma Weasley pobretona? Nem o idiota do Potter você conseguiu pegar! Aposto que nunca beijou ninguém na vida!_

_- Já disse que não vou me rebaixar ao seu nível! – Gina respondeu sem se deixar irritar mais como há segundos atrás. – Pode ficar onde está, altão! Fique sabendo que para mim você não passa de uma mosca, assim como toda a sua família! Feias que nem elas que ficam rodando por aí querendo chamar a tenção!_

_- Não venha falar de beleza comigo, Weasley! – Draco inventou qualquer coisa. Na verdade, se sentia mal com o que ela dizia. Aquilo parecia o afetar como se ele soubesse que era verdade. Mas não podia deixar que uma Weasley mandasse nele. Ela o olhava, satisfeita. – Não vou ficar aqui perdendo meu tempo com você! – e saiu batendo os pés no chão, de raiva._

_Gina riu alto, propositalmente para que ele ouvisse. Ele não deu o menor sinal, mas Gina sabia que ele ouvira e que não se meteria com ela novamente. Foi aí que percebeu que ele levara seu diário. Como pudera ser tão burra a ponto de não perceber e esquecer que a discussão era pelo caderninho que ela nomeava de "Meus Segredos Sobre o Menino que Sobreviveu"? Sabia que Draco leria e a acharia uma idiota. Mas não deixaria se afetar. Tinha que ganhar o jogo, como fizera hoje._

Gina, ainda embaixo do chuveiro, lavava os cabelos com cuidado. Queria estar linda para aquela noite de Natal, não por ser Natal, mas por que Draco estaria lá, olhando para ela.

- Somente pra mim... – deixou escapar num murmurinho, logo abafado pelo barulho da água que caía do chuveiro.

**Pensamentos de Draco**

Draco acabara de sair do banho. Olhou-se no espelho após enxugar o rosto com a toalha. O cabelo molhado e bagunçado pingava deixando seu corpo molhado novamente. Ele enxugava, mas não conseguia se concentrar em nada mais. Só pensava em uma única pessoa, uma pessoa perfeita, ele diria: Gina Weasley. Ele era tão tolo quando não conseguia admitir que sentia algo diferente por ela. Ele lembrou de quando conseguiu pegar o diário da garota e o leu todo. Sentia uma imensa raiva do Potter, que era o garoto dos sonhos de Gina. Não ele... Lembrou de quando terminou de ler e foi devolver. Não queria que ela soubesse de seus sentimentos. Ele mesmo não conseguia admitir que morria de ciúmes. Decidiu não devolver até que a própria menina viesse buscá-lo.

_Foi num sábado, começo de outono, quando ele fora até o lugar onde Gina costumava escrever e sentara ali, no pé da árvore. Começou a folhear o diário, encontrando adesivos de coração em cada Harry que aparecia escrito. Sem querer, com raiva por acontecer, ele se viu chutando armários, portas e até paredes. Até suas coisas mais caras ele chegara a estragar naquele tipo de ato. Sentia-se corajoso, mas percebeu que não era tão corajoso como achava, quando se viu chorando. Como podia estar chorando? Sentia algo estranho que se apertava dentro dele, ele não sabia o quê, mas era horrível. Sentia um carinho imenso pela ruivinha e logo depois vinha uma raiva sem igual. Raiva que ele sabia não ser dela, mas dele, por estar sentindo tudo aquilo e não ser capaz de segurar seus sentimentos como sempre fizera._

_Foi aí que Gina apareceu, provavelmente em busca do diário, e ao vê-lo chorando, não entendeu. Não sabia se perguntava ou não, só sabia que não era nem um pouco comum ver Draco Malfoy chorando. Decidiu perguntar, afinal, o que teria a perder?_

_- Draco, o que você está fazendo com... com o meu diário? E chorando? – o loiro tomou um susto, primeiro por não ver que a menina estava ali e segundo, por ser a primeira vez que a garota o chamara pelo primeiro nome._

_- Não estou chorando! – ele enxugou as lágrimas._

_- Ah, então foi um cisco que caiu no seu olho? – Gina perguntou sarcástica._

_- Não, não choro por causa de ciscos! – Draco disse, tentando mudar de assunto. Não queria que a menina pensasse que ele chorava com as coisas que lia ali, ainda mais quando a escritora era exatamente ela._

_- Então você estava chorando! – Gina concluiu. – Não acha que já leu o suficiente e pode me devolver?_

_- Eu não li! – Draco a corrigiu, e esta o olhou com uma sombra de curiosidade nos olhos._

_- Tudo bem, tudo bem, você não leu. – ela disse para não complicar mais as coisas, mas tinha que admitir que morria de curiosidade para saber por quê Draco chorava. – Agora, dá para me devolver? – Draco pensou e decidiu entregá-lo, também não estava disposto a brigar com a garota._

_- Toma. – ele largou o diário nas mãos de Gina._

_- Obrigada. – ela ia se virar, mas Draco a puxou pela mão que ainda estava próxima por ter entregado o diário e a beijou. No começo ela relutou, ele não poderia fazer isso com ela! Só poderia ser mais uma das brincadeiras dele. _

_Draco, por sua vez, a segurava com força tentando fazer daquilo um beijo suave, até que ela começou a relaxar. Gina foi ficando mole e teve que se segurar na blusa dele para não cair pra trás e, antes que pudesse pensar nisso, ele enlaçou sua cintura mantendo-a segura e bem perto de si._

_Ao terminar, Draco pode ver lágrimas nos olhos de Gina. Mantinha um olhar surpreso, mas ele também pensou ter visto um brilho de nojo._

_- O que está fazendo? O que você quer? Como pode fazer isso? – ela esfregava os lábios vermelhos com as mãos._

_- Desculpa, - Relutando contra todo seu orgulho, Draco conseguiu dizer – Desculpa, ta?_

- O quê? – Gina perguntou impressionada, esquecendo por um momento de que fora beijada por Draco Malfoy. Olhou para ele, duvidosa – Você está me pedindo desculpas?

_- O que parece? – o garoto tentava não olhar para os olhos dela, o que foi uma surpresa por ser tão difícil. A vontade de encarar aqueles olhos escuros tomava conta de sua alma._

_- Você nunca fez isso antes, fez? – Gina perguntou mais calma._

_- Não, nunca fiz! – Draco respondeu, mas ele se referia a outra coisa. – Nunca beijei ninguém assim!_

_- Assim como? À força? – Gina perguntou. – Duvido!_

_- Não estou falando disso! – Draco perguntou, magoado, não conseguindo conter o ato de olhar nos olhos dela._

_- Então como? – Gina perguntou impaciente, após sentir um leve arrepio pelos olhos dele fixarem nos seus._

_- Estou me referindo a você... – Draco respondeu calmamente. Era tão difícil dizer! Sabia que já tinha feito demais a beijando e que não teria como evitar. Parecia sentir algo muito estranho por ela, algo que nunca sentira antes._

_- Ah, já sei! – Gina exclamou largando o diário no chão. – É a primeira vez que você beija uma pobre como eu, não é? É disso que está falando?_

_- Não! – Draco respondeu novamente. O que ela pensava dele? Gina ficou esperando uma resposta. – Nunca pensei que fosse sentir isso!_

_- Sentir o quê? – Gina perguntou rapidamente, a curiosidade tomando conta de si._

_- Não sei o que é! – Draco parecia lutar consigo mesmo. – Não quero brigar com você como sempre faço!_

_- Não quer brigar comigo? – Gina perguntou novamente. Não sabia por que Draco estava agindo daquela forma. Só sabia que ele a olhava de um jeito que nunca fora olhada antes. Aqueles olhos cinzas pareciam quentes e macios...Pareciam apreciá-la..._

_- Não, não quero! – Draco respondeu se aproximando um pouco com apenas um passo, o que fez Gina perceber que já estavam bastante próximos._

_- Bom, obrigada, eu também não quero. – Gina estranhou, mas preferiu ser educada. Pegou o diário e se virou para ir embora antes que ele pudesse tomar alguma outra reação._

_- Não, você não entendeu! – Draco voltou a dizer fazendo menção de ir atrás dela. Gina se virou. _

_Estava inquieta, a aproximação dele a fazia tremer dos pés até os fios dos cabelos ruivos que, a essa hora, esvoaçavam com o vento – Eu... eu quero que fique. – Draco pediu sinceramente, incompreensível até mesmo pra ele. Como poderia querer ficar perto de uma Weasley? Uma Weasley pobretona, cheia de marra, escandalosa e... linda?_

_- Quer que eu te faça companhia? – Gina perguntou perturbada com o olhar dele. Pelo que conhecia de um Malfoy, eles nunca se deixavam levar por sentimentos. Devia estar a enrolando!_

"_Mas por que eu?", ela se perguntou olhando para baixo com medo de se perder nos olhos de Draco. Ele devia estar tramando alguma coisa, talvez como fazia com todas. Só nunca pensara que ele fosse capaz de ter algum caso com uma grifinória._

– _Malfoy, se pensa que vai me usar como faz com todas as outras garotas, está enganado! – Gina avisou, voltando a encará-lo._

_- O que pensa que eu sou? – Draco perguntou chegando mais perto dela, pois a distância, mesmo mínima dos dois, estava o deixando louco._

"_Só posso estar louco mesmo!", ele concluiu._

_- Não sei o que eu penso! – Gina disse sincera. – Mas você, se não for, parece querer ser o cara mais detestável do planeta!_

_- Por que não me dá uma chance de ser diferente? – Draco perguntou depois de um bom tempo refletindo sobre as palavras da ruiva. Talvez ela estivesse certa. Mas era possível que seu ódio por ele fosse tanto assim?_

_- O que você quer com isso? – Gina perguntou desconfiada. Draco sempre fora seu tormento em cinco anos, sempre a humilhara e ela não entendia como podia pensar que ele estava sendo sincero. Mas aqueles olhos cinzas, que tinham um leve brilho azul, pareciam tão verdadeiros..._

_- Eu só quero uma chance. – Draco respondeu. – Virgínia, por favor, eu prometo que não vou fazer nada demais com você, eu não poderia!_

_- E como vou acreditar? – a ruiva perguntou reparando que ele a chamara pelo primeiro nome._

"_E por que eu adorei isso?", ela pensou._

_Draco não sabia o que dizer, só sabia que queria mostrar a ela que não era um cara tão falso como ela pensava. Queria que ela gostasse dele assim como ele gostava dela._

_- Eu sei que você não gosta de mim! Mas eu gosto de você! Quando te beijei, eu senti algo que nunca senti! Algo que eu quis sentir todos esses dias depois que peguei isso aí. – ele se referiu ao diário. _

_Gina começou a pensar em como também pensara no garoto durante esses dias. Torcia para que ele aparecesse para devolver o diário, mas achava que era só para que o conseguisse de volta. Ela sempre fora apaixonada por Harry, nunca iria gostar de Draco. Ou iria?_

_- O que quer dizer com isso? – Gina perguntou sentindo seu rosto ficar da cor de seus cabelos, após sair dos devaneios que sempre a levavam para longe._

_- Como posso dizer se nem eu mesmo sei? – o garoto perguntou passando as mãos pelos cabelos. _

_Gina não pode deixar de achar aquele gesto impressionantemente perfeito. Ela riu, esquecendo que ele a ouviria, obviamente. Draco não conseguiu mais tirar os olhos de cima daquele sorriso que se formou após o riso, tentando guardar de todas as maneira a melodia que era sua risada. Quando percebeu que Gina tampara seu rosto por perceber seu olhar, ele perguntou tentando deixá-la à vontade._

_- O que foi? – Draco começou a procurar algo de errado em si mesmo que fizesse a garota rir daquele jeito, tão delicado._

_- Nada. – ela respondeu num fio de voz tirando as mãos do rosto._

_- Pode falar... – Draco pediu.- Juro que não vou rir. Não sou muito disso..._

_Só de pensar que ele pudesse rir ao saber o que pensara, sentiu seu rosto corar, mas percebeu também que não lembrava de nenhuma expressão sinceramente divertida de Draco._

_- Você. – Gina disse. – Mexendo no cabelo. Ele fica bem melhor solto. Não gostava do jeito que você alisava com gel! – Gina disse permitindo-se falar um pouco mais. Ao perceber que estava falando com Draco Malfoy, tampou o rosto, envergonhada, quando ele riu. Mas ele não estava rindo de deboche, estava rindo de um jeito alegre, e Gina começou a admirá-lo. Era impressionante a forma como ele mudava quando ria daquele jeito. _

_Ao perceber que estava sendo observado e que ela parecia gostar do que via, ele se aproximou de Gina e tirou cuidadosamente as mãos dela do rosto as segurando entre as suas. Olhou para os olhos castanhos da menina, assustado:_

_- Não esconda o seu rosto desse jeito. – ele disse meigamente fazendo Gina se arrepiar com seu toque carinhoso. – Não sabia que tinha olhos cor-de-chocolate._

_- E como poderia saber? – Gina perguntou devagar. No fundo, no fundo, amara a cor que Draco tinha dado para seus olhos. Este, segurou as mãos delicadas dela que antes estavam no rosto graciosamente branco moldurado pelo cabelo vermelho, permitindo que ela voltasse seu olhar para os olhos dele. _

_Sentindo novamente aquela vontade arrebatadora ao sentir a respiração da ruiva rápida, Draco a beijou novamente, mas com cuidado para não machucá-la, acariciando um lado de seu rosto com os dedos. Gina retribuiu o beijando também. Nunca pudera imaginar que beijar fosse daquele jeito. Já havia beijado antes, ou melhor, um garoto lhe roubara um beijo. Ele fora até seu amigo por um bom tempo, Miguel Corner. Ela morrera de nojo. E agora não sentia aquele nojo com Draco, o último garoto que beijaria na face da terra. Não tinha como recusar aquele beijo, era perfeito! Parecia bom demais para existir!_

_Eles pararam depois de um longo tempo naquele beijo meigo e devagar. Ela olhou o rosto dele que perdera um pouco do pálido após o beijo._

"_Estou vendo direito?", Gina se perguntou "Ele está corado?". Sim, ele estava, e Gina amou. Ele estava corado por estar com ela! Aproximando seus lábios dos dele, quase num toque, Gina sussurrou:_

_- Eu gosto de você._

_- Não, você não pode gostar de mim... – ele respondeu tentando mais do que tudo acreditar e ao mesmo tempo, encantado com aquele gesto sedutor vindo da menina..._

_- Por que não posso? – Gina perguntou, preocupada. Será que ele não sentia o mesmo? Será que tudo que ele lhe dissera era mentira?_

_- Nunca ninguém gostou de mim, quero dizer, nunca ninguém me disse que estava comigo por gostar de mim... Quero dizer, você não pode estar..._

_Vendo a dificuldade que Draco sentia em dizer àquela palavra, que até ali não devia existir no seu vocabulário, terminou por ele._

_- Apaixonada?_

_- Sério? – Draco perguntou. Parecia ter esquecido de não dar o braço a torcer. – Você gosta de mim?_

_- Gosto. – Gina respondeu, sorrindo, e mordeu o lábio com uma sombra de dúvida. Não sabia dizer se ele estava feliz ou triste. Draco beijou a menina novamente, e Gina aproveitou o quanto pode, mas parou._

_- O que foi? – Draco perguntou._

_- Você não me disse. – Gina falou ansiosa._

_- Não disse o quê?_

_- Se gosta de mim. – a menina sentiu seu rosto corar novamente e deixou que alguns fios caíssem sobre seu rosto para disfarçar._

_- Se eu gosto de você? – Draco pegou a menina no colo e a girou, o que a surpreendeu. – Você é a garota dos meus sonhos... – ele disse pegando aqueles fios vermelhos e os colocando atrás da orelha de Gina, logo após segurando firmemente sua cintura e a beijando, mas dessa vez, ele sentiu-se mais corajoso para exagerar um pouquinho. Ela passou as mãos em volta do pescoço do garoto. Aquele beijo, muito mais sensual, parecia não acabar nunca e era o que os dois mais queriam que acontecesse, que nunca acabasse._

**N.A: Ois!!!! Aqui ta mais um capítulo... Eu queria agradecer a todas pessoas que me mandaram review...x Polly x, Kika Felton, a Cah Herzog (se é que eu posso chamar assim)... e principalmente a Gy!!!! Vc é linda!!! Leiam a fic D/G linda que ela escreveu...Lembranças de um Amor(foi dedicada a mim, fiquei tão Feliz!!!)...o nick dela é lakinha... bjus!!!!**

**Kel Minylops!!!**


	3. Véspera de Natal 2

**Véspera de Natal 2**

Gina colocou o vestido vermelho que ela mesma comprara no Beco Diagonal quando conseguira dinheiro em troca de alguns objetos usados que vendeu para uma loja. Ela prendeu só uma parte do cabelo ruivo com uma presilha branca. Estava realmente deslumbrante, ainda mais depois de passar o batom vermelho claro que usava pela primeira vez. Hermione lhe dera junto a um estojo de maquiagem. Colocou um brinco branco para combinar com o prendedor, um brinco que Harry havia lhe dado a deixando encantada naquela época. Deu uma olhada no espelho e saiu do quarto. No salão comunal não havia quase ninguém. Só um casal e mais três garotos, entre eles, Miguel Corner, o garoto que lhe roubara um beijo. Eles ainda se consideravam amigos, não tanto como antes do beijo, mas ainda se tratavam bem. Ele olhou para a garota, impressionado. Nem no baile de inverno do ano passado ela estivera tão bonita. Estava simples dessa vez, mas ficava mais linda com aquela beleza natural.

- Está bonita. – ele disse tentando fazer com que ela não reparasse na fraqueza que ele estava prestes a ter novamente. Os outros garotos também a elogiaram.

- Obrigada. – ela disse sorrindo e se imaginando na mesa da Grifinória com os três. Sua amiga, Susan Stoleck, tivera de ir passar o Natal com a mãe e ela ficara sozinha com os garotos. Mas, só de pensar que estava com Draco, podia dizer que estava valendo a pena ficar em Hogwarts.

- Valeu a demora. – Colin Creevey disse para descontrair. – Vamos?

- Claro. – Ela respondeu ansiosa. Tinha vontade de correr para os braços de Draco quando o visse, mas não podia. Será que ele a acharia bonita? Ela ajeitava o vestido e passava a mãos pelos cabelos para ver se estava direito a cada minuto. Miguel não se conteve e foi perguntar enquanto andavam para o salão principal:

- Vai encontrar alguém especial?

- Não! – Gina respondeu imediatamente. – De onde tirou essa idéia?

- Você não pára de ajeitar o cabelo, o que houve? – ele se aproximou fazendo Gina ficar tensa. Ela não estava disposta a beijá-lo outra vez e muito menos agora que estava com Draco.

- Nada, o que haveria? – Gina perguntou se afastando. – Só gosto de estar bonita.

- Você não precisa disso para ficar bonita! – Miguel elogiou e o outro garoto que estava entre eles, Willian Fillestone, se intrometeu:

- Ela só está aproveitando que é a única menina entre nós, apaixonado!

- Engraçadinho, você! – Gina debochou, mas agradecendo por dentro por ter a livrado de tão perto de Miguel logo que iriam entrar no salão. Eles entraram e Draco logo se voltou para a grande porta como fazia a cada vez que alguém entrava. Devia estar esperando por ela. Ele a olhou por inteiro de boca aberta. Ela estava longe, mas ele pôde ver como estava linda. Gina sorriu ansiosa para o garoto tentando disfarçar ao máximo. Sentou ao outro lado do salão na mesa da Grifinória ao lado de Miguel e Colin. Willian parecia ter encontrado uma garota de verde e foi se sentar com ela.

O jantar ocorreu bem, Draco e Gina se olhavam a toda hora. Miguel não deixou de perceber que o garoto a olhava com certa insistência. Gina conseguia disfarçar melhor e conversava animadamente com os dois garotos. Eles comeram a sobremesa e ela disse calmamente, tentando arranjar uma desculpa plausível:

- Preciso ir ao banheiro, vocês podem voltar aos dormitórios, eu vou depois.

- Podemos esperar. – Miguel disse sorrindo. – Temos que esperar o Natal chegar.

- Não é preciso. – Gina disse tentando pensar em algo rápido. – Talvez eu ainda vá ao corujal para mandar cartas para meus pais.

- Posso te acompanhar se quiser. Não estou com sono e não sei se é muito bom você ir ao corujal sozinha a essa hora.

- E quem disse que ela vai sozinha? – Lívia Guilies, uma Sonserina, apareceu surpreendendo a menina. Ela era a garota que Draco namorara depois da Parkinson, a que foi pega junto a ele fazendo certas coisas proibidas na escola, mas nunca respeitadas.

- Mas, vocês nunca se falaram antes! – Miguel retrucou estranhando.

- Eu...meus pais trabalham no Ministério e falam muito bem do pai dela. – Lívia inventou.

- É, ficávamos juntas quando nossos pais tinham aquelas reuniões chatas. – Gina entrou na pilha.

- E eu tenho um recado do meu pai para mandar ao Sr...

- Ao meu pai – Gina cortou ao ver que a menina não sabia o nome do pai dela. – E ela poderá me acompanhar.

- Tem certeza? – Miguel perguntou quase implorando.

- Tenho, pode voltar, eu encontro vocês no salão comunal depois se não forem dormir, ok?

- Ok. – Miguel respondeu bufando e saindo dali. Gina se virou sem falar nada e Lívia fez o mesmo. Ao saírem do salão, Draco as seguindo com os olhos, Gina se virou para a menina e perguntou:

- Por que fez isso?

- Não importa. – ela respondeu satisfeita sorrindo por ter conseguido. – Draco está te esperando no Jardim, numa tal árvore que você sabe qual é.

- Mas, você... – Gina começou e Lívia tampou a boca dela num gesto rápido logo verificando se alguém podia ouvi-las.

- Vá, se não, não vai dar tempo!

- Tudo bem. – Gina concordou. Depois ela explicaria tudo. – Obrigada.

- Se divirta! – Lívia gritou e saiu de volta para o salão rindo de tudo aquilo.

Gina saiu correndo para o jardim enfeitado com milhares de Fadas. Ela foi até a árvore e não encontrou ninguém ali. Ficou olhando para o castelo para ver se via Draco, mas ele não aparecia. Uma fadinha a surpreendeu. Ela a segurou vendo como as asas eram coloridas. A fada rodopiou no ar e escreveu três palavras: _Eu te amo._

Draco apareceu abraçando Gina por trás, dando leves beijinhos em seu pescoço. A ruiva riu e, quando ele mordiscou o lóbulo de sua orelha, ela se virou e o beijou intensamente. Ele entrou no jogo ao ver que a garota parecia estar bem animada. Apertando sua cintura o quanto podia, sem machucá-la, mantendo seus corpos colados, até que ela se sentisse dormente. Quando pararam, ofegantes, Draco acariciou o rosto da menina a elogiando, após piscar o olho:

- Você está linda. – ela não disse nada, mas o olhava no fundo dos olhos com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. – Você é maravilhosa! – ele a beijou novamente a colocando sentada no chão. Ela continuou a beijá-lo apaixonadamente, mas foi obrigado a soltar seus braços do pescoço dele para que ele pudesse sentar também. Era o melhor Natal que poderia ter. Ao lado de uma pessoa que amava muito, muito mesmo, Draco pensava. Os dois voltaram a se acariciar e partiram para outro beijo tão arrebatador quanto o anterior até que Draco teve um impulso de passar para cima dela, e Gina não deixou de perceber. Decidiram parar para que pudessem se controlar. Ela apoiou a cabeça no peito do garoto. Ele usava uma blusa social azul e uma calça preta. Gina sorriu ao vê-lo com os cabelos soltos e bagunçados. Eles ficaram ali observando um ao outro até que Gina lembrou:

- Draco, aquela garota, a...Lívia, né? Ela sabe sobre a gente?

- Sabe. – Draco respondeu se ajeitando ao saber que teria que explicar tudo.

- Foi você que a contou? – Gina perguntou retirando a cabeça do peito dele e o olhando.

- Não. Ela sabe quando eu fico assim. Tudo bem que é a primeira vez, mas ela parece que adivinha tudo. Logo percebeu no jeito que nos olhávamos que algo estava rolando. Ela veio falar comigo. Não tinha como evitar. – Draco sorriu. – Aí eu contei como tudo aconteceu e ela quis me ajudar da forma que pudesse. Não pedi que fizesse isso, ela simplesmente se levantou e fez.

- Então, ela não está chateada? – Gina perguntou estranhando.

- Não, ela nunca gostou de mim dessa forma que você está pensando. Eu a considero uma grande amiga que pode nos ajudar em muitas horas. – Draco disse. Gina acreditava nele, e não era por um casinho bobo como aquele que ia fazer um escândalo ou ficar pensando besteiras.

- Ta bom, mas não vá contar para ela sobre esses momentos! – Gina pediu, um sorriso começando a se formar nos lábios vermelhos.

- Mas o que tem de mais? – Draco perguntou sorrindo.

- É um momento só meu e seu, não quero que compartilhe isso com ela!

- Está com ciúmes? – Draco perguntou, agora com um sorriso de diversão.

- Não! – Gina respondeu nem um pouco convincente. – Só um pouquinho!

- Eu não quero nada com ela além de amizade, Srta. Ciumenta! – Draco brincou a beijando de leve nos lábios. – Seus lábios são deliciosos, sabia? – Gina sorriu:

- São? Então aproveita enquanto pode! – Gina o beijou, mas Draco lembrou de que só teria mais um dia com a pequenina:

- Amanha é nosso último dia juntos!

- Podemos arranjar um lugar para namorar! – Gina sugeriu acariciando o peito dele por cima da blusa.

- Mas, não poderemos estar colados como nesses dias! – Draco disse chateado.

- Quer parar de reclamar?Só está perdendo tempo! – Gina pediu e Draco a beijou novamente escorregando sua mão pela barriga dela e parando no quadril.

- Promete que não vai sair de perto de mim, hoje? – Draco implorou.

- Prometo. – Gina respondeu sorrindo. Colocou sua mão por cima da de Draco para impedir que ele escorregasse sua mão para sua coxa...Ela achava que não agüentaria se segurar caso isso acontecesse. O loiro percebeu as reações que causava nela com suas carícias, mas achou melhor se segurar também. Retirou a mão dali e apalpou o bolso de sua calça tentando encontrar sua varinha.

- Então, acho melhor conjurar colchões!

- Colchões? – Gina perguntou não entendendo. – Por quê?

- Já é uma hora da madrugada! – Draco disse, um sorriso malicioso se formando nos lábios. – Terá que passar a madrugada inteira comigo!

- Isso é golpe baixo! – Gina reclamou passando uma de suas mãos pelo pescoço dele e beliscando de leve a nuca do garoto. Draco seguiu o movimento dela e teve que suspirar ao sentir o leve arrepio que ela lhe causara.

- É uma tentação... – ele murmurou beijando Gina e foi a deitando na grama vagarosamente e se apoiando com ajuda de seu cotovelo sobre ela. Ela apertava a nuca de Draco e o garoto parecia ter esquecido de tudo. Acariciava cuidadosamente a barriga dela por cima do vestido, não deixando que ela tivesse chance de respirar nos intervalos dos beijos. Para Gina era enlouquecedor. Não conseguia largá-lo de forma alguma. Conseguiu recuperar o ar quando Draco desceu os beijos para seu queixo, seu pescoço...Eram beijos molhados, os que Gina mais gostava. Ficava impressionada com o poder que Draco tinha sobre ela...

Sem conseguir controle, Draco foi chegando com a mão perto do seio de Gina até que ela gemeu assustada tentando se desvencilhar um pouco:

- Draco, por favor... – ela o empurrou levemente e se levantou um pouco alterada. Passou a mão pelo rosto e ajeitou os cabelos todos desordenados.– Vamos acabar passando do ponto.

- Desculpa. – ele disse chutando o ar e esfregando o rosto com as mãos. – Prometi que esperaria e vou ter que cumprir a promessa!

- Draco... – Gina parecia sem graça. Era babaquice dela não querer transar com o garoto que amava, queria mais do que tudo aceitar as carícias mágicas dele...Queria ser a mulher dele, mas não conseguia. Não se sentia pronta ainda. – Eu acho melhor voltar...

- Não. – Draco disse meigamente segurando sua mão. – Eu vou cumprir a minha promessa, mas você também tem que cumprir a sua.

- Draco...vai ficar mais difícil assim. Você sabe como não é fácil. Numa outra vez, eu não vou conseguir parar!

- Não vai haver outra vez! – Draco pediu novamente – Não vai! Eu vou esperar e não vou me descontrolar de novo. Não vou nem começar, mas fica aqui comigo, por favor. Ficar com você é a melhor coisa que já existiu!

- Está bem. – Gina concordou colocando uma mecha do cabelo atrás da orelha, com um sorriso ganhador dos olhos de Draco. Acomodou-se ao lado dele e o fez deitar a cabeça em seu colo para que pudesse mexer nos cabelos dourados mais bonitos que já vira. Ele lhe deu um beijo na bochecha e aceitou a carícia.

Gina não se cansava de passear os dedos pelo cabelo de seu príncipe encantado. Riu ao notar que o chamara assim em pensamento, mas não deixou Draco perceber. Acabariam discutindo se ele tentasse saber o motivo e ela não lhe contaria de modo algum! Voltou a atenção para os cabelos claros dele, percebendo que Draco fizera questão de bagunça-los só pra agradá-la.

Ficaram ali, pensando sozinhos, e ao mesmo tempo juntos, um nos braços do outro, como adoravam fazer. Até que fogos começaram a ser ouvidos anunciando que faltavam poucos minutos para meia noite. Draco se ergueu e puxou Gina pela mão, a levando para algum lugar, o qual ela nem imaginava qual seria, pois eles estavam começando a se afastar bastante da escola. Nem a cabana de Hagrid podia ser vista mais.

- Pra onde estamos indo? – Gina perguntou, curiosa.

- Você vai ver... – Draco disse quase num sussurrou que deixou Gina ainda mais excitada para saber o que aquele garoto que conhecia muito bem estava tramando. Afinal, ela poderia esperar tudo de um sonserino...Ainda mais sendo ele um Malfoy! Mas ainda tinha que aprender a lidar logo com um deles, já que pretendia passar toda a sua vida ao lado de um.

Continuaram o caminho e já estavam quase correndo, com toda a pressa mais parecida com desespero de Draco, quando ele resolveu parar e se deslocar pra trás de uma árvore. Gina, apesar do susto, preferiu não dizer nada, já que ofegava como se tivesse acabado de fugir de um gigante. Draco tirou do bolso da calça preta impecável que usava dois vidrinhos escuros com um líquido meio roxo dentro e entregou um a ela.

Gina não sabia exatamente o que fazer com ele, pois, mesmo com o rápido "beba" que Draco deixou no ar, ela ainda estava exaltada. Pode ver Draco abrir o vidro e olhar confiante pra ela, antes de beber de uma vez só todo o líquido. Gina decidiu fazer o mesmo. Conhecia perfeitamente aquele olhar, ele lhe dava confiança, lhe dava expectativa. Apertou o vidrinho com a mão e o bebeu exatamente como ele fizera. Sentiu um imenso alívio quando o líquido tocou sua língua, fazendo a pensar que era água, pois não tinha efeito algum no momento, mas logo se arrependeu, pois sentiu ele esquentar ao passar pela garganta e queimar enquanto se instalava em seu estômago. Sentiu sua cabeça girar e, antes de fechar os olhos, viu as mãos de Draco segurarem nas suas.

**N.A.: Oisinho!!! Não me matem!!! Juro que não farei nada de mal acontecer!!! Eles vão terminar essa fic bem..Não será triste como a Para Sempre!!! Eu não sou tão malvada assim, né? **

**Mandem comentários...Não precisa ser pelo sistema de review que nos prende muuito a fic, como eu disse pra Cah!!! Ah, quero agradecer a você pela força!!! Também a Gy, que está sumida, a Kika Felton, a xPollyx, a Miaka e a minha irmãzinha querida, Lara, que tem lido todos os capítulos antecipadamente e me dando várias idéias!!! Pra qualquer coisa que precisarem, sendo pessoal ou não, estou aí!!! **

**Beijinhos...**

**Kelsinha!!!**


	4. Orgulhosos e Molhados

**Capítulo quatro – Orgulhosos e Molhados**

**N.A.: Ta aí o quarto capítulo! Agradecimentos no final! (risos)... Bjinhos e boa leitura!!**

Gina poderia dizer que era como aparatar, pois, após sentir aquele leve tremor e um vazio já até comum, ela se encontrou num cômodo, muito luxuoso, por sinal. Era extremamente grande, três vezes maior que seu quarto, o qual ela tinha a sorte de não dividir com ninguém, já que era a única menina da família. Mas isso não vinha ao caso...Ela pensou enquanto voltava sua atenção para a decoração.

Não se via móvel algum por ali, e isso sim era algo estranho. Rodou de uma vez só pra visualizar rapidamente o cômodo todo e sentiu falta de Draco. Onde ele estaria? Era estranho tê-la levado para aquele lugar. O que ele estava querendo? Impressioná-la? Bem, se esse fosse o objetivo, ele já havia conseguido, e muito.

Aquele lugar era lindo demais para que ela acreditasse ser verdade. As paredes eram claras, o que a surpreendia muito. Malfoys gostando de cores claras, nunca! Também eram decoradas com alguns lustres que continham rosas vermelhas além das velas. Gina se aproximou para olhar melhor, pois, era uma das poucas apaixonadas por flores de todos os tipos. Sabia o nome de cada uma delas, até as trouxas, que aliás, considerava suas preferidas. Ali só havia rosas vermelhas, mas eram lindas e cheirosas. Aquele cheiro, ainda misturado à luz fraca do ambiente a fazia ficar um pouco tonta, mas era impossível conseguir fechar os olhos ao se deparar com um bilhete preso ao último lustre do local, quando ela se aproximou deste. Era parecido a um cartão, de cor dourada, ou talvez fosse a luz que dava a ele aquele efeito. Sua curiosidade aguçada a fez não hesitar nenhum um pouco ao pegar o cartão. Era como os que ganhava de aniversário, na maioria das vezes de seus irmãos ou até de Harry. Sempre adorava recebê-los e os lia rapidamente, mas aquele...Só pelo motivo de já saber de quem era...Mal podia se movimentar tamanha era sua vontade de abri-lo e ler logo. Suspirou fundo e o abriu, mantendo os olhos fechados. Com um sorrisinho ansioso, abriu os olhos vagarosamente e encontrou uma simples frase, mas que se tornou mágica pela letra caprichosa que ela conhecia e sabia exatamente de quem era.

"_É só tocar na rosa, e você logo me encontrará...Mas acho melhor correr, pois o Natal está mais próximo do que imagina..."_

Bateu em sua própria testa, nervosa por ter demorado tanto a abrir e encontrar aquilo...Ainda mais quando o natal estava próximo e ela não tinha nem como saber quanto tempo faltava. Percorreu os olhos pela sala vazia e deste para seu dedo indicador. É, era melhor se apressar... Após aproximar seu dedo da roda desenhada caprichosamente no cartão, fechou os olhos e sentiu um leve arrepio. Sentiu-se flutuar, mas não arriscou abrir os olhos.

"Quem me disser que eu sou corajosa está muito enganado...", pensou rindo de si mesma. Sabia estar preste a ter outra surpresa, então era quase impossível se manter séria. O que mais queria no momento era abraçar Draco com toda força e dizer três palavrinhas especiais...Mas quem disse que ela queria só dizer? Queria ouvir também, mas não só uma vez! Queria ouvi-lo repetir milhares de vezes e todos os dias, pro resto da eternidade. Se tinha certeza de alguma coisa, era que passaria seus últimos dias ao lado dele. Queria dormir ao lado dele, acordar de manhã ao lado dele, tomar café junto a ele...

"Espero que ele não seja muito comilão...", riu novamente. Era impressionante como se via quase uma criança ao pensar em Draco. Ela conseguia fazer de tudo uma diversão. E olha que seu "querido" nem era tão extrovertido assim, talvez fosse só impressão, mas ela não podia deixar de contar que o que mais apreciava nele era sua quietude. Parecia sempre calmo, ou então sabia disfarçar perfeitamente sua ansiedade.

Sentiu seus pés tocarem o chão novamente e apressou-se em certificar de que estava segura. É, não havia dúvidas de que o chão estava lá, então, por que se mordia por não conseguir abrir os olhos? Sentiu um leve tremor com a brisa gelada que chegou a levantar seus cabelos. Talvez Draco ainda não estivesse ali. Como ele tinha coragem de fazê-la esperar tanto? Pensando em como seu príncipe encantado era malvado, decidiu dar um passo. Sim, ali estava seguro. Aquele cheiro leve de eucalipto indicava que ela estava em algum lugar arejado. Fosse o que fosse, ela esperava chegar antes de meia-noite. Esse pensamento pareceu mexer com Gina e a fez abrir os olhos instantaneamente.

E ali estava ele. Parado do outro lado da piscina, segurando uma rosa daquelas vermelhas que Gina encontrara naquela sala, seja que lugar fosse. Ele sorria serenamente, como se não estivesse sentindo nada. Mas Gina encarava aquele sorriso como o mais galanteador de um Malfoy. Não podia pensar que todos eles tivessem aquele encanto "Draquinal". Não conseguia imaginar Lúcio Malfoy com um sorriso tão puro e lindo como aquele. Era um sorriso tão diferente que a deixava mais feliz ainda!

Draco atravessou a piscina a passos largos, mas lentos. Aquilo estava mexendo intensamente com a ruiva do outro lado. Ela podia se sentir tremer ao ter aquela visão, qual percebeu que era uma das coisas que mais amava em Draco. Como ele podia ser tão elegante e arrogante ao mesmo tempo? As roupas pretas tinham um toque especial quando juntas a pele pálida dele. Aliás, ele estava usando terno, o que Gina só reparara agora, ao voltar sua atenção para as roupas dele. Deu uma olhadinha disfarçada, aproveitando que Draco ainda não estava tão próximo a ponto de localizar o local onde os olhos dela se fixavam. Sim, a blusa azul quase marinho ainda estava lá, o que garantia que não estivesse sonhando.

"Também, depois dessa tontura toda, é incrível eu ainda estar sã...", pensou, voltando a observar seu menino andar. "MENINO, GINA!", repreendeu-se novamente. De menino ele não tinha mais nada. Os cabelos dele, soltos como ela amava, balançavam e brilhavam ao longe. Eram quase como podiam ser tão perfeitos, ou será que era algum feitiço que Draco fazia? Ainda tinha que descobrir o que tinha de tão especial neles.

- Nele... – Gina sussurrou, um sorriso levado formando-se nos lábios ainda vermelhos devido ao efeito do batom que durava o tempo que quisesse. Ele estava demorando bastante para alcançá-la, nada como uma leve brincadeirinha para animar. Ele a fizera esperar, pois agora era sua vez de fazê-lo sentir-se como ela. E era especialista naquilo. Não que quisesse exatamente fazer aquilo, afinal, recusar um beijo de Draco quando ele estava quase acontecendo não era tão fácil assim, mas no fundo, no fundo, ele estava pedindo pra ser irritado quando fizera aquele tipo de joguinho romântico com ela.

- Você está atrasada... – Draco disse a poucos passos de Gina, apenas para provocar. Ela, com seu plano já muito bem formulado, retrucou com um sorriso:

- Ah, é? Quanto tempo, posso saber?

- Hum, faltam sete minutos pro Natal...Sabe que eu não gosto de atrasos. – ele disse se aproximando perigosamente, cruzando os braços frente ao peito, o que causou um leve arrepio assombrador em Gina. Mas em nada a afetou, já que ela tinha a resposta na ponta da língua. Calmamente, foi andando em volta dele e parou repentinamente atrás dele para dar-lhe um beijinho na nuca, o que o fez se virar e envolvê-la nos braços com o objetivo de beijá-la, mas Gina foi mais rápida:

- Então, que tal aproveitar esse tempo que ainda resta? – como era bom ser pequena. Ainda bem que não puxara sua família. Conseguira sair com facilidade dos braços de Draco sem muitos gestos que pudessem machucar ninguém. Bom, ela esperava, né, mas a cara do garoto não demonstrou que ele estivesse bem, ela só não sabia se era por ter o machucado ou por ter fugido tão repentinamente. Esperava que fosse a segunda opção, pois mesmo que ele ficasse bravo...Era isso mesmo que queria, não era?

Deixando seus pensamentos de lado, que era o melhor que podia fazer, sorriu travessamente e começou a correr. O que não esperava era que Draco bufasse, e logo depois mudasse sua expressão para algo realmente divertido. E menos ainda que saísse correndo atrás dela. Gina ficou tão perplexa que nem notou o quanto ele já estava próximo, fora que tinha uma grande vantagem, já que corria bem mais rápido que ela. Tentou correr novamente, mas não adiantou de nada. Draco já havia a prendido seguramente nos braços. Aliás, Gina não lembrava de já ter notado antes o quanto eles eram realmente fortes. E bonitos, ela se esforçou para não sorrir, admirada. Draco, com seu sorriso triunfante, esperou que Gina se acalmasse e desistisse de fugir. Na verdade, não foi tão difícil de segura-la dessa vez, já que a própria menina já havia desistido de sair daqueles braços.

- Pelo jeito a Weasley fugitiva foi derrotada! – Draco aproveitou que ela parecia pensar em algo, para provocar.

- Pelo jeito vou passar o Natal assim, e ainda descabelada! – ela disse choramingando de propósito. Draco aproveitou o momento, nem um pouco apropriado para reparar nos cabelos, realmente bagunçados, de Gina. Talvez, se não estivessem do modo que estavam, tampando parte do rosto da menina ele não os adorasse tanto. A roupa vermelha escura de Gina provava que os cabelos dela tinham um tom meio dourado, um pouco alaranjado que, o que não era feitio de um Malfoy, Draco adorava. Gina, antes de cabeça baixa, pareceu perceber que ele a observava, e tentou olhar pra ele, mesmo tendo que fazer certa força e obriga-lo a relaxar os braços que ainda se mantinham a sua volta.

- Ei, sabia que você fica linda descabelada? – Draco elogiou, sem sombras de um sorriso, observando também a respiração dela ir desacelerando. Ele a olhava tão fundo nos olhos, de modo que Gina ficou emocionada e, apesar de dar saltitos de alegria por dentro, ela se percebeu embaraçada diante dele. Quase que para fugir um pouco daquela observação que a deixava inquieta, Gina voltou para o comentário que ele fizera:

- Ah, eu sou a Weasley fugitiva, derrotada, descabelada...Não tem como ficar pior! – Draco não deixou de perceber o tom de choramingo que Gina fizera questão de acrescentar a frase e uma idéia não deixou de tomar conta de si. Soltou a menina, deixando que ela virasse de frente para si. Gina aproveitou para ajeitar os cabelos, e Draco, antes que ela pudesse terminar seu trabalho, voltou a envolve-la pela cintura, de modo que Gina tivera que se inclinar pra trás para continuar a ajeitar os cabelos. Draco sorriu divertido e Gina tentou ignorar, fingindo estar realmente chateada com o conjunto de características que ele lhe dera. Draco esperou que ela se cansasse de manter seu rosto afastado do dele, fingindo ainda estar alisando os cabelos, que já brilhavam intensamente de tão arrumados, e aproximou seus rostos dizendo baixinho:

- Que tal molhada também? – e antes que Gina pudesse sequer pensar no que Draco dissera, ela a pegou no colo e, correu rapidamente, pulando junto a ela na piscina. O grito de Gina foi abafado pelos fogos que anunciavam a chegada do Natal. Ela sentiu-se congelar ao fazer contato rápido, e tão inesperado, com a água fria. E aquela noite, ela até estranhava que estivesse quente, pois em Hogwarts estava nevando. Talvez estivessem em outro lugar, ela nem se dera ao trabalho de saber. Por um momento, toda aquela ignorância de sua parte, aquela brincadeira de Draco começou a incomodá-la. Afinal, o vestido colava em sua pele, as mangas compridas colavam nos braços a deixando com frio e o Natal chegava sem que nem ela se desse conta.

Logo que conseguiu se afirmar no chão da piscina, o ar de volta em seus pulmões, Gina olhou, nem um pouco amigável para o loiro que, com o susto da menina, acabar se separando bastante dela ao caírem na água. Mas ele ainda não percebera que ela parecia realmente chateada. Os fogos continuavam, e Gina achava impressionante como parecia que estavam na virada do ano. Não se lembrava de ter passado algum Natal com tantos fogos assim. Bem que, também, nunca passara algum Natal em Hogwarts.

"Mas nós nem estamos em Hogwarts!", ela voltou a pensar. Viu que Draco se aproximava, na intenção de abraça-la, mas Gina foi mais rápida novamente e nadou até a pequena escadinha no canto da piscina. Com certa dificuldade, ela conseguiu levantar um pouco o vestido, sem se preocupar com o garoto que poderia estar vendo suas pernas nuas, e subir os degraus, saindo finalmente da água e alcançando "terra firme". Sem olhar pra trás, espremeu um pouco a saia do vestido tirando o que conseguia de água, mas ainda assim sentindo o peso das vestes. As mangas também estavam encharcadas e ela começava a tremer de frio. Ignorando a presença do namorado, disse algumas palavras que não ousaria dizer na frente da mãe, enquanto se atrapalhava um pouco para tirar as sandálias. Os cabelos colados ao rosto também não ajudavam muito. Estavam embaraçados e encharcados e Gina realmente desejava ter uma toalha felpuda para se secar e se esquentar.

"Bem que seria melhor ter aqueles braços a minha volta de novo...", ela não deixou de pensar, logo depois recobrando-se ter ficado chateada com o sonserino. "É, tinha que ser da Sonserina mesmo!".

Os fogos ainda explodiam, mas Gina não podia vê-los. Pareciam vir do lado de fora, e ela não conseguia ver além do muro. Aliás, só no momento ela pudera perceber que estava numa casa. Se seguisse o caminho de pedras e passasse pela ponte ali, mas adianta, alcançaria uma bela casa, ela podia ver. Então, queria realmente saber onde estava, mas não queria falar com Draco. O que fazer, então?

O bruxo continuava ali. Tivera que reprimir a risada na garganta ao ver que Gina ficava extremamente balançada com o que fizera. Sabia que teria que agüentar depois sua bronca... "Você não tinha esse direito!", provavelmente a ouviria dizer. Mas ela ficava impressionantemente linda naqueles momentos. Ainda mais molhadinha, o vestido colado ao corpo delineando as curvas belas e suaves. Os cabelos colados ao rosto, à boca, que ele ainda não conseguira beijar desde que ela chegara! Era simplesmente impossível se manter longe dela por muito tempo! Observou que ela fingia observar o local, mas mantinha os pés descalços cutucando um ao outro em sinal de nervosismo. Ela devia estar ensaiando algo para dizer. Ele sabia que ela era a única que batia em seu orgulho!

"Quase bate...", ele voltou a pensar, orgulhoso. Mas não podia negar que o ar de criança com os pés descalços caiam perfeitamente bem nela. Mas ela parecia não querer se virar de modo algum, e ele também parecia não querer sair dali para falar com ela.

E os fogos continuavam a explodir...Assim como os dois corações orgulhosos tão idênticos e diferentes no momento.

**N.A.: Não gritem, não batam, não me matem! Como diz minha maninha querida do coração....rsrsr, bom, queria agradecer a todos que estão lendo a fic, mesmo que não tenham falado nada...E eu espero que seja um AINDA não falaram nada! Quero saber a opinião de vocês!!! Ah, obrigada pelas reviews!! A todos que mandaram. **

**Um beijo especial para a Talita que tem me cobrado a fic!! Ai, e ela não cansa de me ouvir dizer: "...tô quase terminando...". Obrigada! **

**Ah, e ignorem o título! Não consegui arranjar nada melhor...**

**Kel Minylops **


	5. Como Toda Declaração de Amor

**N/A: Gente! Leiam, leiam e leiam! É só isso que eu peço! Sem mais palavras!**

Capítulo Cinco – Como Toda Declaração de Amor

- Sabe, - ele começou ignorando os fogos, que talvez impedissem que ela ouvisse. Ela também tinha que se esforçar um pouquinho, afinal, quem estava sendo orgulhoso naquela briga? Ela se chateara por uma brincadeirinha sem graça. Talvez não tão sem graça assim, considerando que ela ficava muito mais atraente do modo que estava, ainda mais numa piscina...E com ele. Mas mesmo assim não deixava de ser capricho! O que ela estava querendo quando começara a correr? Não achava que ele deixaria barato...De jeito nenhum! Ela realmente não o conhecia. E era incrível como, talvez por não conhecer, conseguia mexer tanto com ele. Conseguia tocar nas piores feridas, o que o deixaria com raiva. Mas ela não parecia apenas tocar, parecia cuidar delas, fazê-las secarem, e fazia isso tão delicadamente que o rebaixava totalmente. Todas as suas defesas se esvoaçavam num piscar de olhos. É, não tinha jeito, ele estava totalmente a mercê da ruiva que batia o pé no chão, ainda de costas, como se esperasse que ele continuasse. E assim ele o fez:

- Eu costumava passar os Natais numa mansão. – ele tentou falar alto, mas tinha que pausar a toda hora para esperar outro ataque de fogos acabar. – Poderia até ser bom, se meus pais não fizessem questão de arrastar a classe alta inteira lá pra dentro. – ele parou, mas não por causa dos fogos. Talvez estivesse decidindo o que falar...Ou talvez se iria falar ou não. Gina ouvia atentamente, mesmo ainda estando de costas. Os fogos começavam a cessar e Gina decidiu parar de bater o pé como uma criança, pois até já estava ficando dolorido. Aquilo pareceu encorajar Draco a continuar. – Ou se eles ao menos olhassem pra mim.

Aquela última frase parecera tão depressiva que fez Gina virar a cabeça para o lado numa tentativa de verificar se Draco estava tentando se afogar ou fazer qualquer outra coisa. Mas ele estava apenas mexendo se na água, e olhando atentamente para o que fazia. Parecia refletir sobre o que acabara de dizer...E assim Gina também fazia. Mantinha os braços cruzados apertados, numa tentativa de não correr e abraçar Draco. Ele parecia tão magoado que ela chegava a sentir pena.

- Bom, foi mais ou menos assim que eu passei os dezesseis natais da minha vida. – ele disse normalmente, como se não tivesse passado por nenhuma luta interna ao dizer aquilo. E aquilo diminuiu a vontade de Gina. – Trancafiado no quarto enquanto meus pais fingiam que não notavam. Eles não ousavam falar mal do único filho às _pessoas mais importantes do mundo mágico_. – ele quase cuspiu as últimas palavras. Deu um mergulho rápido e voltou a olhar pra ela. Gina fingia que não estava nem aí, apesar de ter virado a cabeça de volta antes que Draco pudesse reparar que ela voltara totalmente sua atenção pra ele. Talvez ele tivesse visto. E devia mesmo, já que ele começava a nadar em direção a escadinha. – Bem, esse é o meu décimo sétimo natal...E eu pensei que...Pensei que eu pudesse passá-lo de uma outra forma...

Gina voltou a virar o rosto e achar Draco parado ao lado da escada, apoiando uma mão no corrimão, olhando pra ela como se esperasse uma reação. Ela não deixou que seus olhos se encontrassem e voltou rapidamente os olhos para o caminho de pedras. Ela podia estar sendo a egoísta agora, ainda mais depois de ouvir que Draco nunca tivera alguém, teoricamente, para passar o Natal com ele. Nunca recebera um abraço, um beijo ou qualquer outro tipo de carinho no Natal, totalmente ao contrário dela, que recebia seis abraços fortes de cada um dos seus irmãos, sendo que tinha que agüentar Fred e Jorge com a maldita tradição inquebrável de pularem em cima dela, os dois ao mesmo tempo, a fazendo cair. Também era superpaparicada por seus pais, que a enchiam de beijos e abraços, de presentes e, a parte que Gina mais gostava, de doces. E enquanto isso, Draco trancafiado no quarto, como ele mesmo dissera, como se fosse um dia como outro qualquer. Afinal, ela estava sendo egoísta além da conta, mas continuava a fingir que não se importava. E fingia muito mal. Tão mal, que Draco logo descobriu uma forma de fazê-la olhar pra ele. Como todo Malfoy sempre consegue o que quer, com Draco não foi diferente:

- Pensei que pudesse passar o Natal ao lado de alguém que eu realmente gostasse e também gostasse de mim. Alguém que eu amasse... – ele continuou, esperançoso.

Gina simplesmente não conseguia acreditar no que acabara de ouvir. Ela virou-se com força. Surpreendeu-se ao encontrá-lo sem o terno que usava antes, apenas com a blusa azul quase marinho colada ao peito. E ele estava totalmente irresistível. Seguindo os olhos da ruivinha, ele olhou para suas próprias roupas, percebendo que estavam encharcadas. E tentou dar um pouco de importância a isso, já que fora um idiota ao pensar que aquilo poderia tocar o coração de Gina. E continuava a ser um idiota, pois ainda acreditava que aquilo poderia tocá-la. Talvez não mais do que a resposta tocou o dele.

- Você pode. – Gina respondeu, após respirar fundo. Ela, então, finalmente alcançou seus olhos. Eles estavam...lindos! Ao verem-na responder, abandonaram totalmente o cinza escuro e se tornaram azuis, puramente. Ela nunca havia visto aquela cor nos olhos dele, e por que mudara tão rapidamente?

"Talvez eu esteja vendo coisas...", Gina pensou, mas no fundo no fundo pedindo para que os olhos dele realmente estivessem azuis, apenas azuis! E eles estavam. Não conseguia mais se mover, e pensou até que fosse o medo de que a cor dos olhos dele mudasse com seu movimento. Ele não sorria, mas parecia ansioso. Gina podia ver felicidade naqueles olhos. Ela finalmente conseguira encontrar o coração dele, como já havia até desistido de encontrar. Ele era sempre tão frio, nunca demonstrara nem tristeza nos olhos sempre cinzas. E agora, ela podia ver claramente que os olhos azuis sorriam pra ela. Somente para ela.

Num impulso, que nem ela soube dizer de onde saiu, correu para os braços dele e o abraçou deixando se cair sobre ele e os empurrando direto para a piscina. Draco tentou evitar que caíssem, mas sua necessidade de corresponder ao abraço fora dez vezes maior e ele acabou a levando junto consigo. Afundaram e quase bateram no chão da piscina tamanho era a força com que haviam caído. O mais impressionante era que se mantinham abraçados, sem querer se largar. E foi desse modo que voltaram à superfície, capturando oxigênio, que já estava faltando. Gina abriu os olhos instantaneamente para verificar como estavam. Ou fingiu que era por isso, mas estava mais preocupada com os olhos azuis dele.

- Draco! – ela chamou para que ele abrisse os olhos. Ele os abriu e Gina pode ver de perto o azul cintilante. Sentiu-se perder dentro deles, uma sensação de dormência começava a cobri-la. Era impossível conseguir pensar diante daqueles olhos que, há tanto tempo via, há tanto tempo amava, mas não conhecia. Ela não conhecia os olhos de Draco nem um pouco. Mas parecia já ter decorado cada tom de azul misturado que havia nos olhos dele. E os amava muito mais agora. E o amava muito mais agora...Ela o abraçou com força e Draco não pode deixar de sentir a dor que aquilo lhe causou. Ele só não sabia dizer se era dor física ou a dor que lhe causava sentir o desespero de Gina.

- Ei, ruivinha, - ele disse se separando um pouco dela, segurando eu seu rosto. – Eu não vou fugir de você... - Gina sorriu fracamente e olhou pra baixo, um pouco envergonhada. – Por que eu faria isso?

- Talvez por que eu não seja realmente o que você esperava... – ela disse após pensar um pouco. Era bem verdade que ela já havia passado noites acordada pensando que não era boa o suficiente para Draco. Mais por seu dinheiro, ou melhor, a falta dele.

- Não... - Draco disse depois de uma eternidade, quando Gina pensava que ele nem falaria mais nada, talvez assentindo. – Não era o que esperava. – ele disse tão fracamente quanto o sorriso de Gina. Ela olhou pra ele, parecendo ficar mais desesperada. E logo virou seu rosto para o lado e ficou olhando pra baixo. Suas mãos tremiam, e não era nada além do que o nervosismo. Queria se afastar, sair dali o mais rapidamente possível, e não queria pensar em mais nada. Teria feito isso se não fosse por dois motivos: não conseguia se mover, seus pés estavam grudados no chão, parecendo fazer parte do cimento. E o outro, foi Draco ter puxado seu rosto de volta pra ele, obrigando-a a olhá-lo, só então notando as lágrimas que ela segurava com todas as suas forças. A demora de Draco a dizer o que fosse que ele queria dizer, fez Gina desistir de segurá-las e logo sentir uma única escorrer pelo rosto.

Já que estavam molhados, Draco poderia fingir não ter visto, mas na situação em que estava era totalmente impossível deixar de notar aquela lágrima que ele tanto odiou e tanto amou. Ela estava chorando...Ele a fizera chorar de um modo tão cruel!

"Ela não é tão dura e sem sentimentos quanto você, Draco Malfoy!", ele se cobrou tamanha maldade. Por outro lado, ela estava chorando por ele, por que gostava dele! "Por que gosta tanto a ponto de chorar por mim!", ele pensou novamente, uma força desconhecida tomando conta de seu peito. Era como uma sensação de felicidade nunca experimentada antes...Uma sensação que ele nunca conhecera. Uma sensação tão forte e completa chamada amor.

Num impulso tão rápido quanto o de Gina ao se jogar sobre ele na piscina, ele tirou sua mão da água e passou sobre a lágrima dela, depois traçando o caminho que ela deixara marcado até os olhos da menina. Pode ver a surpresa no rosto de Gina, ainda misturada com raiva pelo que ele dissera.

"Mas ela também se precipita muito! Eu nem tinha terminado de falar e ela já encara tudo de outro jeito!", ele disse para si mesmo como se Gina tivesse obrigação de saber que ele não havia terminado de falar. Antes que ela tentasse se desvencilhar, Draco a capturou os olhos de Gina e disse baixinho:

- É muito mais do que eu esperava... – Gina olhou pra ele como se tivesse acabado de notar que ele estava ali, de tão assustada que estava com essa última frase. Mas não foi a única a ficar assim, já que Draco pareceu se desesperar ao reparar que ela parecia querer chorar novamente, e deixava que as lágrimas escorressem livremente por seu rosto avermelhado devido ao choro. Ele não tinha mais o que dizer, só sentiu os braços de Gina se agarrarem ao seu pescoço e as lágrimas quentes molharem seu ombro. Ela não soluçava, mas faltava pouco. Draco retribuiu ao abraço a envolvendo com força para que ela se sentisse segura junto a ele.

"Talvez seja melhor eu não dizer mais nada...", ele pensou, derrotado, sem imaginar a tamanha felicidade que o que dissera deu a Gina. Continuou abraçado a ela, até que Gina se acalmasse. E não demorou muito para acontecer, mas ela continuava o apertando com força, talvez por medo de perdê-lo. Draco não deixou de se sentir especial. Mesmo sentindo seus braços um pouco dormentes de tanto segurar Gina, ele a apertou junto ao peito e a afastou um pouco para poder ver seus olhos. Eles ainda estavam um pouco inchados, mas Draco não deixou de apreciá-los da mesma forma. Ela sorriu pra ele, um pouco encabulada, e Draco escondeu que aquilo lhe dera mais segurança, já que fingia estar seguro há todo tempo. Não sabia se ainda conseguiria falar, mas achou melhor para descontrair:

- Será que agora, - Draco disse, abrindo um sorriso que combinava perfeitamente com os olhos, e a puxando mais para perto de si. – eu posso desfrutar da minha companhia natalina?

- A sua companhia natalina? – Gina perguntou ainda enfeitiçada pelo abraço e pelo que ouvira há uns cinco minutos atrás, que mais parecia ter sido naquele momento, tamanha era ainda sua emoção, frisando o "sua".

- A _minha_ companhia natalina, a _minha_ menininha orgulhosa, a _minha_ ruivinha dos olhos de chocolate... – ele respondeu segurando firmemente a cintura dela. Gina abaixou o rosto, envergonhada, sentindo que corava. Draco não hesitou em sorrir com a vergonha dela, e puxou seu queixo suavemente para cima, fazendo-a olhar pra ele. Ela estava corada, como prevera. E muito mais bela. Tocou seu rosto com os dedos e pôde senti-lo quente. Gina fechou os olhos para sentir o toque frio no rosto quente, ainda mais as mãos dele estando molhadas. Draco passou a olhá-la...Os cachos ruivos, desmanchados com a água, cobriam a bochecha direita de Gina. Draco descobriu-as com cuidado e pôs a mecha para trás da orelha dela, achando a outra bochecha corada. Ela ficava irresistivelmente bela daquela forma.

"Se é que isso é possível...", Draco acrescentou em pensamento. Tomando coragem, fez o que já sentia vontade de fazer há tempos. Segurou se rosto com carinho e a beijou suavemente. Sentiu-a retribuir com mais intensidade e a puxou para si, sentindo as mãos frias de Gina apertarem seu pescoço e massagearem seus cabelos. Tinha que admitir que adorava quando ela fazia isso, era simplesmente adorável. Draco também adorou sentir os gosto da boca de Gina, sempre tão doce, com o gostinho das lágrimas salgadas. E voltar a pensar que ela havia chorado o fez abraçá-la com tanto carinho quanto antes. Começava a sentir calor, o que não era algo muito bom. Passeava as mãos pelas costas molhadas de Gina na intenção de senti-la junto a si, mas parecia estar começando a necessitar demais. Ela também não estava, podemos dizer, controlada. Parecia ansiar por aquele momento tanto quanto ele. Pode sentir quando ela fez menção de desabotoar um dos botões de sua blusa, e decidiu que, se fosse para acontecer, não seria ali, nem daquele jeito. Ainda mais quando ele havia preparado tudo para a ocasião, mesmo que não esperasse que acontecesse.

Parou o beijo, ofegante, mas para não abalar Gina, segurou as mãos dela e as tirou de seu pescoço beijando-as. Aquele gesto tão apaixonante fez Gina sorrir, os olhos brilhantes. Ela voltou a aproximar seu rosto do dele e o beijou, um selinho, mas o fizera tão vagarosamente que Draco puxou seu rosto de volta e uniu as bocas novamente. Percebendo que se descontrolaria novamente, parou depressa e colou sua testa na dela. Ao abrir os olhos, pode ver que ela já tinha os dela abertos. Sentiu o perfume adocicado de Gina ser levado com a brisa que passou por entre o espaço mínimo que separava seus rostos. Ele sorriu apreciando o momento que tinha com ela e tentando se acalmar com a empolgação do beijo. Gina não desgrudava seus olhos dos dele, ainda apreciando o azul forte deles, que ela nunca tivera a oportunidade de apreciar como agora.

- Acho melhor entrarmos. – Draco disse, ao sentir o frio se apoderar de sua pele, antes quente demais com o que ocorrera entre os dois.

- Entrarmos? – Gina perguntou, confusa. Para onde entrariam? Será que aquela casa...Aquela casa... – É sua? – ela perguntou olhando para a casa, antes que Draco pudesse responder.

- A casa? – Draco perguntou, o sorriso ganhador dos olhos de Gina aparecendo novamente. – Digamos...que é emprestada...de um amigo meu.

- Amigo? – Gina perguntou num tom desconfiado, mais para provocar. – Sei... – acrescentou ironicamente.

- Um primo afastado. – Draco respondeu a pergunta, entendendo a insinuação de Gina. – Agora vem. – ele disse se afastando e pegando sua mão, a puxando em direção a escadinha.

- Mas... – Gina teimou.

- Sem mais perguntas, Srta. Curiosa! – Draco ordenou e continuou a puxá-lo. Deixou que ela subisse primeiro, a ajudando com o vestido. Ao sair também, sorriu divertido e pegou sua mão de novo, correndo pelo caminho de pedras. Gina lançou-lhe um olhar entediado e largou sua mão da dele. O vestido ainda pesava, mas ela arranjou um jeito de segurar a extensão nas mãos e correr velozmente para a porta da casa. Draco chegou logo depois, ainda com o sorriso divertido e a achou observando a era que cobria parte da casa, assim como os muros envolta. A abraçou por trás apoiando seu queixo no ombro de Gina e dizendo, ofegante pela corrida:

- A ruiva foi capturada!

- Você é muito lerdo, Malfoy! – Gina zombou.

- Você é muito linda, Weasley! – ele respondeu, sabendo que aquilo a deixaria sem respostas. E riu satisfeito ao vê-la corar furiosamente. – Vem, - disse voltando a pegar sua mão. – vamos entrar. Amanhã brincamos de pega-pega, se quiser. – ele disse baixinho, mas sentiu seu braço ser estapeado, indicando que ela ouvira. Abriu a porta rapidamente, para que ela parasse de bater nele, e conseguiu distraí-la logo que entraram e se depararam com a mesma sala que Gina estivera há algumas horas, ela estimava.

- Ei, mas não havia porta alguma aqui! – disse, buscando pelos olhos de Draco.

- E não há! – ele disse fazendo desaparecer a porta com um gesto de varinha. Gina sorriu, divertida. Agora conseguia entender por que se sentia uma criança ao pensar em Malfoy. Pois era uma criança quando estava ao lado dele. Aquele pensamento a fez relembrar alguns momentos que estiveram juntos, ou correndo ou fazendo cócegas um no outro, sendo que Gina era a vítima na maioria das vezes. Ela riu ao pensar nisso, e percebeu que nunca se sentira tão feliz com ninguém como se sentia ao lado de Draco. Logo Draco Malfoy! Que outras surpresas seu destino tramara pra ela?

- Uma rosa para outra rosa... – ela estava tão absorta pensando em seu destino que pulou de susto ao ver a rosa vermelha que Draco tirara de um dos lustres e colocara frente aos seus olhos. Ela riu, tentando não parecer que achar ridiculamente engraçado. Draco percebeu e riu também. – Li isso num livro de poesia trouxa...

- Você? Lendo poesia? E trouxa? – Gina fez a pergunta, seguida de uma gargalhada. Draco adorava aquela risada contagiante, mas não deixaria que ela percebesse, já que o motivo da risada era ele.

- Fique sabendo que era para um trabalho para a professora Charplinn! – Draco disse se referindo a professora de Estudo dos Trouxas.

- Eu não sabia que você tinha aula de Estudo dos Trouxas. É opcional! – Gina disse, tentando encurralá-lo na parede.

- Não pra mim! – Draco respondeu, convincente, encostando-se na parede à frente de Gina. – Mas também acho ridículo! Precisaria de mil rosas para comparar a você! – ele disse, galanteador, fingindo não querer nada. Gina sorriu sem jeito e disse, olhando para o outro lado:

- Nunca disse que achava ridículo. – fingia que não se importara com o elogio, ou que mal o ouvira. – Mas admito que você sabe fazer melhor.

- Tenho em quem me inspirar. – ele respondeu e sorriu diante do vermelho que tomou o rosto de Gina. A roupa molhada começava a pingar no chão, e ele percebeu que as mangas compridas de Gina deveriam estar a incomodando. Virou para a parede onde estava encostado e apontou sua varinha pra lá:

- _Aparate!_ – ele disse e uma outra porta apareceu. Draco lançou um sorriso ansioso a Gina e abriu a porta. Chegou para o lado para deixar a garota entrar e ela se antecipou. E foi de boca aberta que achou um quarto que mais parecia ser metade do salão principal de Hogwarts. Tinha as paredes claras, mas num tom de azul, com cortinas brancas e prateadas nas grandes janelas. A maior cama de casal que já vira, enfeitada com pétalas de rosas. O cobertor branco e fofo ia até o chão. Este era branco, assim como o cobertor, mas brilhava, devido à cera. Mais adiante, Gina pode ver uma grande varanda com mesas e cadeiras, só duas, ela reparou. Também era decorada por flores, o que fez Gina mudar a expressão para um sorriso. Ela também achou uma outra porta do outro lado do quarto, o que provavelmente era o banheiro, o que transformava aquele cômodo maravilhoso em uma suíte. A luz era tão fraca quanto a do outro cômodo, mas não havia sinal de lustres por ali, e Gina concluiu que era magia. Sentiu uma música no fundo do local, e pode ver que havia pontinhos brilhantes em todo o canto.

Estava totalmente sem reação, seus olhos brilhavam tanto quanto aquele quarto e as dúvidas e mais perguntas enchiam sua cabeça. Procurou os olhos de Draco novamente, esperando que ele entendesse e respondesse tudo, mas ele se aproximou e a abraçou por trás, apoiando o queixo em seu ombro, como adorava fazer. Ela voltou a olhar para o quarto, percebendo então que ainda estava parada na porta. E Draco parecia não querer entrar tão cedo, parecia esperar que ela dissesse qualquer coisa.

- Draco, - ela se deu por vencida. – É lindo!

- É um castelo... – Draco disse dando um beijo na curva do pescoço de Gina, o que a fez se arrepiar. – para a _minha_ princesa. – ele frisou o "minha" novamente.

**N/A: E aí? O que acharam? Quero muuuuuuitos e-mails e reviews para saber a opinião de vocês! **

**Queria agradecer a todos que tem me ajudado...E, Talita? Você disse que queria ler logo o outro capítulo...Mas esse você já leu!!! De qualquer modo...(risos!). **

**Bem, fiquem logo sabendo que o próximo capítulo é o último! E por isso, muito especial!!! E também é por isso que eu num vou citar a todos que me ajudaram durante a fic, vou deixar os agradecimentos para o fim!!! Ai, e hoje eu estou tão feliz!!!**

**Beijinhos a todos!**

**P/S: O nome do capítulo foi de última hora, a primeira coisa que passou pela minha cabeça!!!**

**Kel Minylops! **


	6. NA GIGANTE

N/A (GIGANTE): Olá! Bom, isto não é um capítulo...Sei que até hoje não existe essa interferência..mas decidi fazer uma N/A grandinha com alguns detalhes por idéias de minha maninha...

Primeiro, queria dizer que talvez essa fic não tenha só mais um capítulo, como eu pensei a princípio...Já preparei outro...que fala um pouquinho do dia seguinte e do futuro deles! Mas decidi também que esse eu só vou postar se receber comentários suficientes do capítulo 6! Por isso, tratem de escrever bastante, hein? rsrs

Fiz uma coisa que sempre quis fazer e nunca consegui! Dois trechinhos do próximo e "último" capítulo: EU TE AMO!

"Gina desligou o registro um tempo depois, e se enrolou na toalha que já tinha separado. Era azul, muito macia, por sinal. Procurou nos armários abaixo da pia algo para vestir, mas não encontrou nada além de toalhas, cremes, óleos, creme dental ou escovas de dente. Nem pente tinha pra que pudesse pentear os cabelos. Teria que se arranjar com Draco mesmo, mas lhe faltava coragem sair minimamente vestida para falar com ele.

'Coragem, Virgínia! Ele não ousará fazer nada que você não queira!', e ela sabia que esse era o maior problema, já que ela estava começando a perceber que queria.

Respirou fundo e abriu a porta."

E mais outro aqui...Adorei escrever esse!

"- Eu diria que você é perfeito, se ao menos tivesse lembrado da música, meu amor... – Gina sussurrou no ouvido dele propositalmente para provocá-lo.

- Nunca se esqueça, Virgínia Weasley... – ele respondeu alto e depois aproximou seus lábios do ouvido dela e continuou, baixinho. – que eu sou mais que perfeito... – e com um estalo de dedos, fez com que as flores encantadas começassem a cantar uma leve melodia."

Estão aí! Mas agora já chega! Já extrapolei demais!! Se tudo der certo..postarei o capítulo na quarta!! Beijinhos!

Kel Minylops


	7. EU TE AMO

**N/A: **Olá! Está aí (finalmente) o capítulo seis da fic: Eu te amo! Ai, o título não é lindo? Acho que foi o melhor que eu já consegui inventar...Nossa, tão original...rsrs...

Bom, espero que todos gostem...Mas vou deixar de papo furado e livrá-los dessa coisa chata que é ler N/A's quando o seu próprio nome nem é mencionado...Mas, como eu disse...vou responder a todos no final do próximo "capítulo", que é mais um resuminho do futuro deles...

Capítulo seis

**EU TE AMO**

Gina não agüentava mais sentir a respiração tão quente de Draco em seu pescoço. Aquilo estava lhe dando calafrios, e o carinho que ele lhe fazia com os polegares na cintura não ajudavam nem um pouco.

"Se eu não me livrar desses braços agora, não responderei mais por meu atos!", pensou enquanto tentava acalmar seu coração descompassado. Segurou as mãos de Draco com as suas e se afastou um pouco, com o pretexto de dar uma olhada no quarto. Andou um pouco, observando cada detalhe. Passou a mão sobre a colcha macia, sentindo um calafrio ao tocar nas pétalas espalhadas por ela. Virou-se, sem querer encarar o namorado, e foi até a varanda, apreciando a cantoria das flores encantadas.

Draco percebeu que ela parecia apreensiva, e não era pra menos. Naquele mesmo dia ele havia lhe prometido que não faria nada, até que ela estivesse pronta. Não iria exigir nada, queria apenas passar a noite com ela, abraçados, sentindo a respiração um do outro, os corações batendo... Talvez fosse melhor tentar explicar isso pra ela.

- É lindo, não é? – antes que Gina pudesse perceber, Draco já estava ali, apoiado no sobrado, como ela estava fazendo, mas, para seu espanto, ele estava longe, do outro lado da varanda.

- É perfeito. – ela respondeu, sentindo-se um pouco incomodada com a distância. Na verdade, estava muito incomodada!

Draco observou-a por um momento, apreciando cada detalhe do rosto que mais parecia de porcelana, dos cabelos, que balançavam com a brisa fresca, do vestido vermelho, mais escuro causado pela água, que fazia um belo contraste com os cabelos mais alaranjados e brilhantes, também molhados. Ela devia estar querendo se secar e trocar de roupa. E ele ali, esperando que ela tomasse a iniciativa e pedisse!

- Desde quando você é tão bobo assim, Draco Malfoy? - ele se repreendeu, murmurando baixinho.

- O que disse? – Gina perguntou, voltando sua atenção pra ele. Finalmente encarou aqueles olhos azuis, apesar de achar que eles tinham novamente aquele brilho cinza indefinido. Uma vontade arrebatadora de abraçá-lo e voltar a ver aqueles olhos azuis felizes que vira a pouco passou por sua cabeça.

- Que talvez você queira se trocar, afinal... – ele apontou para o vestido dela, encharcado, as pontas até pingando de vez em quando.

- Estamos molhados... – Gina disse em meio a um riso.

Draco olhou para suas próprias roupas, rindo também, já que ele também se encontrava tão molhado quanto ela, até mais, se duvidasse.

- Acho melhor nós dois nos trocarmos. – ele procurou sua varinha nos bolsos das calças. – Ali tem um banheiro. Se quiser tomar banho, tem toalhas no armário. Vou arranjar algo para vestir.

- Ta. – Gina respondeu, um pouco encabulada, ao sentir vontade de levar Draco junto com ela. Livrando esses pensamentos um tanto obscenos da cabeça, decidiu seguir em direção ao banheiro, observando que ele sabia disfarçar muito bem. Ou talvez fosse por ela não estar conseguindo disfarçar nem um pouco o que sentia. Era óbvio que ouvira o que ele realmente dissera, e mesmo não entendendo o que ele quisera dizer com isso, decidiu deixar pra lá. Mais cedo ou mais tarde acabaria descobrindo.

Draco esperou que ela fechasse a porta para suspirar aliviado. Se ela ficasse um pouco mais ali, acabaria fazendo coisas que se arrependeria depois. Passou a mão pelos cabelos molhados e saiu dali, antes procurando no closet uma camisola para ela usar, e a deixando esticada sobre a cama. Ouviu o barulho do chuveiro, e da água batendo fortemente no chão. Uma vontade arrebatadora de se juntar a ela no banho se formou em sua cabeça, mas teria que se segurar, afinal, não era sempre que tinha a oportunidade de passar a noite abraçado a ela. Não poderia estragar tudo de jeito nenhum!

Dando uma olhada em tudo para constatar se não esquecera nada, saiu dali, com a intenção de se trocar também.

Gina desligou o registro um tempo depois, e se enrolou na toalha que já tinha separado. Era azul, muito macia, por sinal. Procurou nos armários abaixo da pia algo para vestir, mas não encontrou nada além de toalhas, cremes, óleos, creme dental ou escovas de dente. Nem pente tinha pra que pudesse pentear os cabelos. Teria que se arranjar com Draco mesmo, mas lhe faltava coragem sair minimamente vestida para falar com ele.

"Coragem, Virgínia! Ele não ousará fazer nada que você não queira!", e ela sabia que esse era o maior problema, já que ela estava começando a perceber que queria.

Respirou fundo e abriu a porta. Não deixou de respirar, aliviada, ao constatar que Draco não estava ali, e que poderia procurar algo pelo quarto, sem nem precisar falar com ele. Correu até o closet, mas não achou nada que lhe servisse. Havia mais botas e cachecóis do que propriamente roupas. A única que encontrara fora um short enorme capaz de caber em Hagrid. Ai, seria mais difícil do que pensava! Poderia tentar conjurar algo, mas não era boa nisso.

Saiu à procura de sua varinha. Foi até o banheiro, mas não estava lá, nem tão pouco embrulhada em seu vestido. Era bem capaz de ter deixado lá embaixo, ao lado da piscina, junto às sandálias.

- Onde você a deixou, sua tola? – perguntou, um pouco alto demais.

- O que a senhorita está fazendo sem roupas? – uma voz muito irritante veio lá da varanda e Gina pulou de susto. Correu até o local, mas não encontrou ninguém.

- Ei, quem esta aí? – chamou, e logo percebeu que as flores podiam se comunicar. Bateu em sua própria testa por ter ficado tão assustada. Era quase uma especialista em flores, e já que cantavam, naturalmente podiam falar também. Até já tinha falado com algumas quando era menor, umas roxas e brancas que encontrara escondidas no canteiro d'A Toca.

- Ora, quem? EU! Quem mais poderia ser? – era a mais feia de todas as margaridas plantadas nos enormes vasos. Tinha uma voz fina demais.

- Fique quieta! Você está assustando a nossa convidada! – outra das flores se fez presente. Mas Gina observou a grande diferença na voz. Essa era suave e firme, muito bonita. A própria flor tinha pétalas amarelas, com tons alaranjados, muito bem cuidadas. Após dar uma bronca na menorzinha de voz irritante, voltou-se para Gina. – Tudo bem, querida?

- Sim. – ela respondeu, encantada com a beleza de voz que a flor possuía.

- Qual é o seu nome? – uma outra margarida, deveria ser a mais curiosa, perguntou. Era uma das maiores e tinha miolos amarelados e grandes.

- Virgínia Weasley, muito prazer. – a ruiva respondeu, sorridente. – E o seu? – por um momento, Gina riu intimamente ao pensar que talvez a flor não tivesse nome.

- O meu? Você perguntou o meu nome? - ela parecia querer chorar. – Me chamo Dina, obrigada.

- Olá, Dina. Você é muito bonita, sabia? Aliás, todas vocês são! – as flores se animaram, lançando sorrisos e cochichando umas com as outras.

- Bem, querida. – a margarida de voz bonita interveio. – Está precisando de ajuda?

Gina olhou para a toalha enrolada em seu corpo e respondeu, graciosamente:

- Estou sim. Eu não tenho o que vestir.

- Ai, mas que menina mais cega! Tem uma camisola bem ali, olha! – a flor feia respondeu pela outra. Gina logo se virou para procurar a tal camisola que a flor indicara.

- Cale a boca, Hila! – mas voltou a olhar para as margaridas com o grito da de voz bonita. Estava um pouco alterada, mas conseguiu manter a pose. – O Sr. Malfoy deixou aquele vestido para que a senhorita vestisse. Ele foi usado algumas vezes pela princesa que morou aqui por algum tempo. Ela nos adorava, e criou a nós todas!

- Nossa, de uma princesa?! – Gina estava intacta, afinal, Draco separara pra ela as roupas de uma princesa.

- É! Vai lá! Vou ver se consigo aquietar essas meninas! – a margarida disse e Gina correu de volta para o quarto em direção a cama.

A camisola estava mesmo ali. Era comprida, com mangas compridas de seda branca, com leves alcinhas de malha também branca. Mais parecia um vestido de festa, de tão impecável que estava. Era linda realmente. Gina pôs-se a vesti-lo, logo reparando que não tinha roupas de baixo. Como não achava sua varinha, decidiu se vestir assim mesmo e depois arranjava um jeito. Colocou a camisola, que escorregou por seu corpo e se ajeitou perfeitamente.

- Nossa, ela é justa de mais! – Gina comentou, alisando sua cintura sobre a camisola. – Aposto que foi feita especialmente para seduzir certos príncipes...

- Príncipe? Por acaso estava falando de mim? – Draco adentrou o quarto, e Gina praticamente esqueceu do comentário que ele fizera, pois ele estava lindo com aquela calça clara, meio bege, daquelas que têm cordão para se amarrar na cintura, e uma camisa verde clara, para seu espanto, branca, de abotoar. Incrível, mas ela NÃO estava abotoada!

- Não sei como consegui te tolerar durante quase um ano... – Gina suspirou, tentando disfarçar a admiração daquele corpo bem "forte" devido a prática de Quadribol.

- Mas eu sei muito bem como... – Draco se aproximou dela, e rapidamente puxou sua cintura com uma mão e envolveu a outra com a sua.

- Eu diria que você é perfeito, se ao menos tivesse lembrado da música, meu amor... – Gina sussurrou no ouvido dele propositalmente para provocá-lo.

- Nunca se esqueça, Virgínia Weasley... – ele respondeu alto e depois aproximou seus lábios do ouvido dela e continuou, baixinho. – que eu sou mais que perfeito... – e com um estalo de dedos, fez com que as flores encantadas começassem a cantar uma leve melodia.

Gina riu algumas vezes, e não parava de sorrir encantadoramente a cada rodopiada que Draco a fazia dar. Ele dançava muito bem, ela não podia negar. Adorou o jeito que a guiava, suavemente, lhe dando a sensação que flutuava. Ele diminuía o ritmo da música de vez em quando, principalmente quando a envolvia em abraços.

Da última vez que fez isso, ele mordeu sua orelha carinhosamente, e Gina o afastou, rindo, debochando da cara dele. Mas não agüentava a cara de anjo abandonado que ele fez, e correu de volta para os braços dele, apaixonada pelo gesto que ele teve, de dar-lhe um leve beijo no mesmo local que mordera, como um pedido de desculpas.

Antes que Gina pudesse retribuir de alguma outra forma, como o beijando, o que parecia sua intenção, Draco achou melhor voltar à dança, pois não saberia até quando agüentaria os beijos daquela menina sem partir para algo mais íntimo. Gina tomou um susto, e voltou aos risos com as voltas que Draco a fez dar. Ele a guiava com "maestria", como sua mãe costumava caracterizar o modo que um verdadeiro cavaleiro devia guiar uma verdadeira dama. A camisola rodava e balançava de acordo com os passos e Gina não teve mais dúvidas de que ela fora realmente feita para uma princesa. E estava se sentindo realmente uma princesa nos braços de seu príncipe encantado.

- Você está linda, sabia? – Draco perguntou, ao virá-la de costas para si, e embalá-la do jeito que gostava de fazer.

- Sabia... – respondeu em risos aleatórios. – Você tem bom gosto, não se lembra?

Draco riu também e teve que concordar. Aproximou novamente o rosto do pescoço de Gina e continuou:

- Mas você está especialmente bonita hoje...Você fica muito mais bonita em roupas claras...

- E transparentes... – ela acrescentou, sorrindo.

- Bom... Isso também ajuda...Mas juro que não foi minha intenção. – ele não esperava pela reação, mas tinha que admitir que gostara.

Era incrível o modo que se sentia perto dela. Só ela conseguia levar na brincadeira todas as suas tramas, e talvez fosse isso que ele queria que todos fizessem. Ela conseguia tirar todo o poder que ele tinha de fazer maldades, mesmo que ele não admitisse isso. Ele simplesmente não sentia vontade de fazer maldades quando estava perto dela. Ao contrário, fazia de tudo para ouvir aquela risada escandalosa e contagiante, ou ver aquele sorriso apaixonado que ela lhe lançava quando o via. Ele finalmente conseguia se sentir especial e importante para alguém, o que lhe dava vontade de fazer com que fosse cada vez mais e mais importante. Ele conseguia dizer tudo pra ela, não tinha mais medo de dizer a verdade, mesmo quando dava certas mancadas. E isso fora o que mais conquistara Gina. Ele mudara completamente!

- Espero que também não tenha sido intenção do costureiro que a fez na época dos reis e rainhas. – Gina disse, enquanto ele a voltava para a posição inicial, fazendo um leve carinho em sua mão, e tratava também de voltar sua mente para a terra e prestar atenção no que Gina falava. Nossa, como era fácil fazer isso!

- Já pensou que esse detalhe pode ter sido a pedido da própria princesa? – Draco perguntou, querendo irritá-la, e se perguntando como ela sabia que a camisola fora feita para uma princesa.

- Ou pelo príncipe... – e, dizendo isso, Gina lançou um leve beijinho no ar, próximo aos lábios dele, de modo a informar que ganhara a discussão.

- Sendo ou não, posso lhe garantir que ele adorou. Ainda mais se a princesa era tão bela quanto você. – e, dizendo isso, Draco finalmente a beijou, mas suavemente, um beijo que só incluía lábios, como uma carícia que os dois adoravam, que os dois sempre faziam um ao outro quando queriam demonstrar quanto carinho sentiam.

Gina sentiu forte arrepio, e, instintivamente, agarrou-se ao pescoço dele, fazendo com que ele agarrasse sua cintura da mesma forma. Continuaram a dançar, mas em passos lentos, de um lado para o outro. Aquele quarto, aquela música, aquela dança, a brisa que soprava fraca e úmida, a aproximação entre os dois, e principalmente aquele gesto de profundo carinho mexeu muito com Gina. Era como se tivesse mudado, se tivesse marcado profundamente sua mente. Como se tivesse marcado aquelas cinco letrinhas a ferro em seu coração, mas de uma forma muito mais forte, de uma forma maravilhosa. Draco era o nome dele. Era o único de toda a sua vida, ela sabia disso mais do que tudo naquele momento. Ela não tinha mais dúvidas de seu amor, de que o amava mais que tudo que pudesse imaginar.

A música continuava os embalando, e Gina sentiu algumas lágrimas escorrerem por seus olhos e molharem o ombro quase descoberto de Draco. Ele também as sentiu, e percebeu mais uma vez naquele dia, o quanto amava sua doce e pequena ruivinha:

- Eu te amo. – ele sussurrou, mas de um jeito que ela pudesse ouvir claramente o que dissera. Gina chorou mais e mais, mas sem um pio que fosse. Mesmo assim, Draco sentiu os suspiros quentes de Gina em seu pescoço. Ele a abraçou com mais força, quase a levantando do chão e beijou os cabelos dela, quais adorava tanto. Não pode evitar que uma única lágrima caísse de seus olhos azuis, escorregando pelo rosto pálido, ao vê-la se encolher recostada em seu peito, tremendo, e ele sabia não ser de frio. Ficou ali, a acalmando, ouvindo seus soluços baixinhos, até que ela abaixasse e se aconchegasse em seu peito, o que o fez ter um arrepio, ao sentir a bochecha molhada dela. Afagou seus cabelos vermelhos com carinho, os alisando calmamente, no intuito de fazê-la sentir o quanto ela era especial pra ele.

Gina passou a mão sobre o peito nu dele, já que a camisa estava praticamente pendurada em seus braços, e foi aí que percebeu que queria. Queria ter seu corpo inteiro beijado por ele, somente por ele. Queria ser somente dele. Assim como queria fazê-lo dela, somente dela também.

- Eu te quero... – sussurrou, sem levantar a cabeça, a mantendo encostada onde estava. Draco quase pulou de susto. Será que ouvira bem o que Gina acabara de dizer?

"Draco, você está tão malicioso hoje que até deu para ouvir coisas!", brigou em pensamento. Tomando coragem, incentivada muito pelo que estava sentindo, segurou delicadamente o queixo de Gina e a fez olhar pra ele. Para sua surpresa, ela não estava corada, o que o deixou um pouco nervoso. Ela estava segura de mais.

- Você tem certeza? – ele perguntou, enxugando uma das lágrimas que caíam pelo rosto suave dela. – Você tem certeza que quer? – repetiu, ansioso pela resposta.

- Mais do que tudo no mundo. – ela respondeu, com a voz um pouco embargada. Draco conhecia bem aquele olhar. Apesar daquela segurança ser nova pra ele, sabia dizer que ela estava sendo sincera e que o queria tanto quanto ele a ela. Agora ele que estava ficando nervoso. Queria que fosse perfeito para ela...Queria mostrar a ela que a amava mais do que tudo no mundo!

Para dar segurança, tanto a ela quanto a ele, a abraçou, com uma mão enrolada nos cabelos ruivos e a outra embalando sua cintura, ainda no ritmo calmo da música.

Gina podia sentir os batimentos do coração de Draco. Estavam até bem rápidos, mas nada provavelmente comparados aos dela. Tinha a sensação de que ele podia ouvi-los de tão rápido e alto que estavam. Mas sua vontade era maior que o nervosismo. Sem olhá-lo nos olhos, Gina desenlaçou seus braços do pescoço dele e os desceu até a camisa pendurada, a tirando por completo e a deixando no chão mesmo.

Draco deixou escapar um sorriso de satisfação. Aquela garotinha estava se saindo mais levada do que imaginava! E aquela curiosidade aguçada que os Weasley tinham, especialmente ela, estava finalmente servindo para alguma coisa. Ela beijou algumas vezes o peito dele e lambeu os lábios, querendo sentir o gostinho que ele tinha. Isso só fez Draco enlouquecer e puxar os lábios dela contra os seus, com mais "força" do que planejava.

Gina gemeu pela surpresa, qual adorou. Seu coração palpitava cada vez mais forte, e suas mãos tinham necessidades cada vez mais diferentes. E as de Draco também...Ele sentia que precisava tocar em cada cantinho desconhecido daquela garota que o fazia ficar louco sem igual. E foi isso que fez pelo resto da noite... Principalmente depois que começou a acariciar os quadris de Gina por cima da camisola e não sentiu o fio tecido da calcinha:

- Gin... – disse, bastante rouco – Você está sem...Roupas de baixo?

- Eu ia te pedir, mas... – nesse momento, ela a olhou, e adorou encontrar aquele rosado que se instalou nas faces dela. E mais ainda os olhares tímidos que ela lançava a ele e voltava para baixo, como se quisesse tomar coragem de olhá-lo de vez. E aquilo foi tudo para um menino apaixonado como Draco. Ele a pegou no colo e a deitou na cama, a olhando nos olhos por um longo tempo, antes de começar um longo caminho de carícias pelo pescoço dela.

Gina conseguiu despi-lo por inteiro antes de deixá-lo tirar a camisola, que foi deixada no chão, como uma lembrança eterna do amor tão forte que crescia entre eles no momento. Crescia, por que na verdade, ele sempre existiu.

**N/A: **E-MAILS!! NOW!! Quero saber o que acharam desse capítulo urgentemente!! Eu gostei tanto de escrevê-lo! Acho que, como a menina romântica que eu sou, devo ter deixado meio meloso demais...Mas é assim que eu gostaria que acontecesse comigo então... Ficou gigante!

Beijinhos para todos...E quero comentários, pois se não eu não ponho o outro capítulo no ar!!! Nossa, não sabia desse meu lado tão malvado!

Kel Minylops


	8. Feliz Natal

Capítulo sete

**Feliz Natal!**

Mexeu-se inquieto na cama. Estava sentindo frio. Não, era falta, percebeu com um sorriso meio débil no rosto antes de abrir os olhos. Se fosse em outra situação, os teria fechado rapidamente, perturbado pela claridade.

Mas não quando uma garota de cabelos intensamente vermelhos se encontrava naquela cama, deitada de bruços e embolada nas cobertas, concentrada nos botões da camisa que Draco usara no dia anterior.

Ela estava um pouco afastada de si, e isso o deixava louco!

Gina ainda não havia percebido a presença consciente dele ali e por isso continuou seu trabalho de abotoar e desabotoar cada botão da camisa verde. O cheiro dele se impregnara graciosamente ali, e Gina parecia encontrar a maciez de sua pele tocando o tecido fino.

Antes que Draco pudesse se mover para chamar atenção dela, Gina foi mais rápida e deixou parte da sua coxa descoberta pelos lençóis que antes a cobria até os pés.

Pensando bem, seria melhor deixá-la continuar o que estava fazendo, afinal, era muito bonito de ser visto. Foi o último pensamento de Draco antes das milhares de vontades que o arrebataram na hora.

Ele passou a mãos nos cabelos platinados e soltou um longo suspiro sem deixar Gina perceber que estava acordado. Esta, como se pressentisse, virou-se pra ele, mas os reflexos de Draco eram bem rápidos, já que tivera que aprender a lidar como apanhador da Sonserina, e fechou os olhos fingindo estar dormindo.

Gina sorriu ingenuamente diante da aparência angelical que os cabelos e a pele branca dava a Draco.

Emocionada com o tamanho de carinho que ele lhe tratara a noite, Gina largou a camisa e se aproximou.

Tirou alguns fios de cabelos loiros que caíam sobre o rosto dele e beijou com carinho a testa branca. Sentiu a pele dele um pouco quente, o que a fez escorregar a ponta de seu nariz sobre o dele numa carícia que congelou Draco.

Sentindo o beijo estalado e quente que ela dera sobre seus lábios, Draco reagiu e puxou sua nuca com uma mão e o ombro com o outro, colocando seus lábios novamente sobre os dela num beijo mais ardente.

O coração de Gina disparou. Draco a puxara com tamanha força que não imaginara ser possível numa pessoa que estava dormindo há segundos atrás. Mas a sensação do beijo era um pedido irrecusável de desculpas por isso.

Eles sentiam tudo se esvair com aquele toque que vinha junto a sensações estranhas e gostosas de mais. Necessitáveis, eles poderiam dizer.

Mesmo não querendo, Gina teve que parar depois de um bom tempo para poder respirar e se recompor.

- Bom dia... – foram as primeiras palavras de Draco antes de tentar voltar ao beijo, segurando com firmeza os quadris de Gina.

- Bom dia. – ela respondeu se desvencilhando num gesto rápido, e saiu da cama, deixando a mostra seu corpo por inteiro. Ao ver o olhar faminto de Draco em si, agarrou a camisa dele e a vestiu, de costas para ele.

- Ei, Gina, o que houve? – Draco perguntou revoltado. A camisa ficara enorme nela, cobrindo até o meio das coxas. Enquanto abotoava a camisa com um pouco de dificuldade, Gina virou o rosto pra ele. Estava rubro. – Gina, eu já te vi sem blusa muitas vezes essa noite! Na verdade...Vi muito mais. – acrescentou malicioso.

Gina virou o rosto novamente para a parede, sorrindo feliz ao lembrar do que ele realmente vira a mais.

Tentou segurar o riso, mordendo os lábios, mas sua vontade era muito maior. Riu alto e graciosamente e inundou os ouvidos de Draco com aquela melodia estonteante.

Quando ela parou e continuou a abotoar os últimos botões, Draco pediu, sentando-se na cama com as pernas para baixo:

- Não vai continuar? – vendo que Gina ficara intacta, continuou – A rir, quero dizer.

Fingindo-se emburrada com o comentário um pouco irônico, Gina mostrou a língua para ele e voltou sua atenção para a camisa.

Draco não deixou de notar o quanto Gina ficara linda com sua camisa, que escorria por seus ombros de tão grande.

Antes que Gina pudesse respirar novamente, Draco se levantou de encontro a ela e a segurou, passando as mãos quentes por debaixo da camisa, a levantando o suficiente para alcançar a barriga da garota:

- Sabe o que dá vontade de fazer com essa língua aí? – ele perguntou rapidamente, vendo a reação de Gina, de se agarrar a ele, ansiando por suas carícias.

- Hum? – murmurou, sem força para falar.

- O mesmo que eu fiz há algumas horinhas... – ele respondeu, livrando uma de suas mãos debaixo da camisa e tirando o cabelo dela de um lado do pescoço, o mordendo de leve, para dar mais valor ao que ia fazer depois.

- Você não sabe falar, Draco... – Gina disse, impaciente, se virando para ele, e agarrando seu pescoço a espera do beijo. Enquanto ele não vinha, olhou surpresa para o abdômen nu do namorado, reparando em como era como ela imaginara. – É melhor agindo...

- Ah é? – dizendo isso, Draco começou a dar leves beijos nela, sem deixar nem que ela correspondesse com a rapidez que retirava seus lábios do alcance dela. – O...que é...que você...quer?

- Isso! – Gina disse, antes de pular em cima dele, o surpreendendo, e beijá-lo avidamente.

Os dois quase caíram, mas Draco não hesitou em responder ao beijo e desajeitadamente tentar tirar a camisa dela.

Apesar de querer novamente tanto quanto ele, para provocá-lo, abaixou a camisa novamente sem permitir que ele tentasse novamente.

Draco parou de beijá-la e procurou os olhos castanhos, que brilhavam tão vivos quanto na noite passada. Sem dizer nada, olhou indagador procurando uma resposta para aquela barreira imposta.

Gina sorriu e disse entre os dentes:

- Você não vai conseguir...

- Você que pensa... – Draco disse a imitando no modo de falar – Gininha.

Mais rápido que ela, Draco a pegou no colo sensualmente e a colocou na cama, mantendo-se em cima dela, provocador.

- O que você pensa que vai fazer, Draco? – Gina perguntou, ao ver sua excitação, mas percebeu que tinha um ara diferente. Uma r que conhecia bem. – Não, Draco, nem pense!

Tarde demais. As mãos dele já percorriam todo o corpo de Gina com as malvadas cócegas que ela tanto odiava. Sem ter como se como se proteger delas, Gina tentou retrucar, fazendo nele também. Não adiantou nada.

Depois de um bom tempo naquele briga, quando Gina não fazia nada mais do que rir e já tinha a blusa totalmente aberta, Draco parou.

Gina continuou envolta aos risos, mas mais suaves, ou meigo, como diria Draco. Este ainda estava em cima dela, e encostou testa na testa, sentindo a velocidade das respirações.

- Sabia que você é muito bonitinha? – Draco disse, perto de seu ouvido, o que casou a Gina outro arrepio.

- Bonitinha? – ela fez um muxoxo, enquanto passava seus braços em volta do pescoço dele.

- A mais bonitinha de todas as bonitinhas! – Draco respondeu, um pouco mais alto. – A mais lindinha de todas as lindinhas!

- Ah, agora ta melhorando... – Gina comentou, enquanto acompanhava os gestos exagerados que Draco fazia com os braços.

- A que eu mais amo de todas as...

- Todas?

- A única que eu amo em todo o mundo... – Draco disse por fim, encostando seu nariz no dela de modo carinhoso.

Ouvindo isso, Gina sentiu as lágrimas esquentarem seu rosto e, tentando amenizar, sorriu:

- Posso me sentir lisonjeada?

Draco sorriu também com sinceridade, mostrando os olhos azuis brilhantes que tinha. Enxugando as lágrimas dela com o polegar e observando o jeito que ela o apertara pelo pescoço, acariciando sua nuca, perguntou:

- Posso te mostrar de novo o quanto te amo?

- O que disse? – Gina perguntou, já que prestava muita atenção nos olhos dele para entender qualquer coisa.

- Vou levar isso como um sim. – Draco respondeu, antes de erguê-la no colo e carregá-la até o banheiro.

Mal girou a torneira e ligou a água da banheira e colocou Gina lá dentro. Mantendo-se do lado de fora, Draco pegou a esponja e começou a passar nas costa de Gina, até a limpara por inteiro, conhecendo cada cantinho ainda desconhecido e apreciando cada dobrinha já muito apreciada.

Só entrou quando Gina começou a jogar água nele e o puxou para dentro, molhando boa parte do banheiro.

E assim se entregaram novamente como se fosse a primeira vez, apesar da segurança, da confiança e da esperança a mais de que tudo daria certo. E ficaram ali, envolvidos um no outro até que Gina o obrigasse a desligar a água para não morrerem afogados.

- Olha o que você fez com a minha camisa! – Draco reclamou, retirando-a encharcada da banheira.

- Foi você que me colocou aí dentro, esqueceu? – Gina retrucou enquanto pegava uma toalha debaixo da pia para se secar.

- Ah, mas a culpa é da ruivinha que não quis que eu tirasse antes! – ele disse por fim.

Gina, sem resposta e com um sorriso tímido, se enrolou na toalha e passou os braços pelo pescoço dele.

- Ruivinha, é?

Draco, rindo com a insinuação de Gina, tentou livrá-la da toalha, mas ela foi mais ágil, passando-a por cima da cabeça de Draco e saindo correndo porta a fora para procurar no closet algo para vestir.

Não sabia como, mas novas roupas haviam aparecido ali. Pegou um shorte xadrez branco e preto de Draco e uma das camisas dele, preta, pois estava um pouco frio.

Mexeu nos cabelos molhados e saiu a procura de sua varinha, que diga-se de passagem, sumira:

- Draco, você viu minha varinha?

- Tenho uma muito melhor, você quer? – ele perguntou do banheiro malicioso.

- Deixa de ser pervertido, Draco! – Gina reclamou, olhando debaixo dos travesseiros.

- Não vi não. – ele respondeu mais sério, enquanto se secava e vestia aquela mesma calça de se amarrar na cintura.

Gina procurou um pouco mais, e se dando por vencida, perguntou pela dele.

Draco saiu do banheiro, apesar de seco com os cabelos pingando e batendo na metade do pescoço. Um cheiro exótico se instalou no ambiente.

"Mais um dos perfumes de Draco...Que me enlouquecem...", Gina pensou.

Draco achou-a linda naquelas roupas, um pouco grandes. A pele branca contrastava bem com o preto da camisa, que lhe escorregava por um dos ombros.

- O que foi? – Gina perguntou, sentindo-se ficar vermelha ao notar a admiração que Draco demonstrava por si. Sorriu, triunfante.

- Você...está bonita... – ele comentou, tentando disfarçar, mas sem muito sucesso.

Para esconder o rubor, Gina olhou para baixo e se deparou com algo perfeito para usar no cabelo.

- Acho que isso vai servir! – disse, ao puxar com força o cordão desamarrado da calça de Draco.

- Ei, isso é meu! – ele reclamou, impressionado com a rapidez que Gina fizera aquilo.

- Você nem usa! – Gina retrucou. – Essa calça está perfeita em você.

E sorriu satisfeita, frente ao espelho, ao prender os cabelos lisos num rabo de cavalo improvisado.

Draco se aproximou por trás, e fez com que ele também se refletisse no espelho.

Olhando-se juntos ali, souberam que viveriam o resto de suas vidas assim. Passariam por tudo que precisasse só para se verem assim, frente a frente com o espelho novamente, qual podia pará-los de refleti-los quando se afastassem, qual podia se quebrar em pedacinhos algum dia, mas que seria guardado na memória como lembrança do momento que determinou que ficariam juntos.

- Feliz Natal, Gina. – Draco disse, beijando-lhe o rosto carinhosamente.

Ela não respondeu, mas sorriu encantada, sem parar de olhar suas imagens no espelho.

Uma imagem só.

Alguns anos depois...

- Você está linda. – um Draco de trinta e cinco anos elogiou a esposa que terminava de passar o batom em frente ao espelho. Com os cabelos platinados na altura do maxilar, vestido com um blazer escuro por cima da roupa num tom mais claro, ele estava altura.

- Obrigada. – uma Gina um ano mais nova que o marido agradeceu. Vestia uma blusa branca colada ao corpo que combinava com a saia comprida vermelha com um laço branco na lateral. Os cabelos ruivos estavam soltos e menores, porém mais cacheados.

Sorriram um para o outro pelo reflexo do espelho antes de ouvirem o choro muito conhecido de uma criança:

- Mãe! – um menino de quase cinco anos entrou porta adentro choramingando. – Ela me bateu!

- Elisabeth Weasley Malfoy! – Gina chamou, nervosa, pela filha dois anos mais velha que o menino.

Elisabeth apareceu na porta de braços cruzados e nariz para o alto. Era uma cópia de Draco, dos cabelos, a pele até a própria personalidade.

- Eu não fiz nada com o Peter! Ele que é um chorão!

Gina olhou para Draco, pedindo ajuda.

- O que foi que você fez, Lisa? – ele perguntou carinhosamente, apesar da firmeza. Tinha uma certa predileção pela filha que tanto o lembrava de si mesmo.

- Eu não fiz nada, papai! – a menina respondeu manhosa se agarrando a Draco. – A mamãe que não quer acreditar em mim! Mas você acredita, num acredita?

Draco procurou Gina com o olhar e ela também o encarava, esperando pela resposta ansiosa. Ele voltou-se para a filha:

- Está dizendo mesmo a verdade?

- Claro que sim, papai! – ela respondeu com o mesmo sorriso cínico que Draco costumava lançara todos quando era menor.

- Então pode ir, mas pare de implicar com seu irmão. – ele disse dando uma leve palmada na filha.

- Você não aprende, não é? – Gina reclamou assim que viu Draco livre dos braços de Elisabeth. – Vai ficar protegendo sua filha até quando?

- Ah, já vai começar? – Draco perguntou, aparentando imaturidade e impaciência.

- Vou. – Gina respondeu no mesmo tom. – A Lisa fica cada dia mais mimada e você continua com isso?

- Ela é uma criança, Gina!

- Uma criança que poderá ter problemas sérios quando ficar maior! – Gina retrucou.

- E você, que só sabe defender o "ruivinho querido da mamãe"? – perguntou enciumado, se referindo a Peter.

- Ele é nosso filho! – Gina disse com o dedo na cara de Draco. – Seu também.

- Mas é você que tem mania de dizer "sua filha" quando fala da Lisa e "meu filho" quando se refere ao Peter! – ele apontou também para ela.

- Você não cresce! – Gina reclamou, um pouco histérica.

- Ah...disse a Senhorita Adulta! – Draco debochou.

- Vocês não param! – Isabel, a filha mais velha do casal, de treze anos, apareceu na porta e se fez presente.

Era uma mistura perfeita dos dois. Os cabelos eram lisinhos e ruivos, apesar das mechas loiras que de vez em quando achava. Os olhos eram azuis, um azul profundo um pouco mais escuro que os de Draco. A pele era branca como a neve e o rosto era bastante rosado.

Isabel se aproximou, ao ver que os pais pararam intactos, esperando por sua reação:

- Vocês reclamam um do outro como se quisessem ser perfeitos! Por que não aceitam suas diferenças de uma vez? Pelo menos assim acho que não precisarei de um aparelho para surdez...

Vendo que os deixara surpresos, beijou a mãe e abraçou o pai com carinho, deixando uma frase no ar:

- Vejo vocês lá em baixo. Estou ansiosa para saber o que compraram pra mim de Natal!

Draco e Gina se olharam espantados. Isabel sempre conseguia deixá-los assim. Ela era a amostra perfeita de que uma Weasley conseguiria se dar bem com um Malfoy.

- Vou descer. – foi Draco quem quebrou o silêncio. – Não demore.

Gina não disse nada, nem se deu ao trabalho de responder, já que Draco já havia batido a porta atrás de si. Sentou-se na cama, pensativa, e decidiu por fim descer, fingindo que nada acontecera. Sabia que seria sempre assim, mas o que sentia por Draco sempre acabava por resolver as coisas.

Ao descer as escadas da casa muito bem decorada, Gina se deparou com uma das cenas mais bonitas que já presenciara.

Draco, sentado no tapete, com Elisabeth no colo e Isabel pendurada em seu ombro enquanto observavam Peter brincar com a mais nova miniatura de vassoura, qual ganhara do pai no dia anterior, seu aniversário.

Como se pressentisse a presença de Gina, virou-se para as escadas, a achando mais linda do que nunca. Lançando um sorriso ao marido, Gina desceu as escadas.

Draco colocou Elisabeth no chão, que correu para brincar com o irmão, e foi até Gina, segurando suas mãos delicadamente, e levando uma delas aos lábios.

- Desculpas. – ele murmurou após o beijo.

- Eu que tenho que pedir desculpa. – Gina respondeu, um pouco manhosa.

- Eu não devia ter deixado a Lisa sair livre daquela história... – Draco disse, um pouco pensativo.

- Ah...e eu não devia ter gritado. – ela respondeu, lembrando da histeria.

- Mas isso faz parte do seu charme... – Draco contrapôs, aproximando os rostos.

Ao ver o sorriso da mãe, Isabel riu harmonicamente e saiu dali em direção a cozinha.

- Ela ri exatamente como você. – Draco comentou olhando para a filha e se voltando para a esposa. – Vocês são lindas.

Vendo que Draco tinha intenções de beijá-la disse baixinho:

- Draco...As crianças...

- O que tem? – ele perguntou, olhando-as brincarem afastadas.

- Você sabe que a Lisa morre de ciúmes de nos ver... – Gina começou, ficando um pouco vermelha.

- Nos ver o quê, vermelhinha? – Draco perguntou, querendo que ela respondesse, mesmo já sabendo a resposta.

- Juntos. – Gina respondeu, sem olhá-lo.

- Mas já estamos juntos há muito tempo!

- Você me entendeu muito bem, sonso! – Gina disse com as mãos na cintura, a visão do paraíso para Draco vê-la sorrir novamente.

- Sonso, é? – ele perguntou com intenções de fazer cócegas em Gina, mas esta olhou significativamente para os filhos que agora tinham sua atenção para os embrulhos coloridos em baixo da grande árvore de Natal.

- Te pego depois, ruiva. – ele disse perto do ouvido de Gina, o que lhe causou um arrepio. Dando uma piscadela, o que Gina, apesar de já estar acostumada, achou extremamente sensual, Draco saiu em direção a cozinha.

Gina suspirou longamente sem saber se estava aliviada por conseguir se livrar da tentação ou chateado pela falta de Draco. Sentia até frio. Balançando a cabeça, e com isso fazendo a cascata vermelha escorrer pelos ombros, Gina foi até os dois filhos sentando-se com eles para brincar.

A noite passou agradável. Sentaram-se todos a grande mesa que Draco dera a Gina de presente. Ela sempre gostara de mesas grandes para uma família também grande.

Acabou não gostando muito dela, já que Draco fazia questão de se sentar do outro lado, bem afastado de si. Por isso, há algum tempo, começara a "seguir as regras" sem reclamar se mostrando muito afastada. Isso até que Draco uma noite saíra de lá e sentara-se ao seu lado, com um sorriso carinhoso nos lábios que logo se transformou no causador de longas sensações incríveis nos de Gina. Lembrava-se muito bem de ter dado comida na boca do marido durante um bom tempo até saciar a fome dele...daquilo.

Gina sorriu graciosamente chamando atenção dos filhos, quais comiam famintos e apressados para abrir os presentes, e de Draco. Vendo o olhar curioso e admirador deste, riu alto como uma criança o que fez o loiro sair do transe para entrar em outro.

Vê-lo olhá-la daquele jeito lhe dava uma imensa vontade de se agarrar ao pescoço dele e beijá-lo até sentir suas bocas dormentes.

Bateu fortemente na mão que ele tentou, por um momento, passar por debaixo da mesa e tocar eu sua coxa. Ele retirou, esfregando o local dolorido, fazendo um muxoxo.

- Você fica ridículo com essa cara de cachorro abandonado. – disse, propositalmente alto, para que as crianças ouvissem. E conseguiu, já que risadas encheram a mesa.

- Há, há, há... – Draco riu debochado – Muito engraçado... – olhou de esguelha para Gina como dizendo "você vai ver", que ria timidamente de cabeça baixa.

Depois do jantar, as crianças começaram a mostrar impaciência, perguntando de cinco em cinco minutos que horas eram, a espera da meia-noite.

Quando Gina anunciou finalmente que chegara a hora, Draco foi o único que reclamou, já que estava muito bem com sua Gina encostada em seu ombro no sofá e acariciando sua mão com a dela, que era tão menor, mas quente.

Volta e meia ele lhe beijava os cabelos, fingindo se demorar no carinho para sentir durante mais tempo o cheiro gostoso do cabelo dela.

E agora seria obrigado a largar daquele momento para abrir presentes! Coisas chatas que nunca fizeram a felicidade de Draco.

Manteu-se sentado no sofá, enquanto seus olhos viajavam pelos filhos, ansiosos pelo presente. Gina entregou um embrulho a cada um, que pulara felizes ao verem o que era.

Vendo que Draco não se levantava, chamou sua atenção, ainda agachada no chão, perto da árvore:

- Não vai querer?

Dando um longo suspiro de impaciência, Draco se levantou para receber o seu, quando foi cercado pelas duas crianças menores:

- Olha, papai! Eu ganhei aquela boneca que você tinha me prometido, lembra? – Elisabeth gritou, colocando a boneca em frente aos olhos de Draco e pulando para que ele a visse.

Draco sorriu. Nunca negava qualquer tipo de carinho aos filhos, apesar de certos momentos que se mostrava impaciente, como aquele. Mesmo assim, Draco olhou a boneca atentamente, achando sua filha muito mais bonita que ela.

- Quer saber de uma coisa? – sussurrou em seu ouvido em tom brincalhão.

- O quê? – ela lhe perguntou, animada.

- Você é muito mais bonita que ela. – ele disse, ainda baixinho, enchendo a filha de cócegas e a sala de risadas alegres.

- Viu, mamãe! – a menina chamou por Gina quando parou de rir. – O papai disse que eu sou mais bonita que a boneca!

Gina sorriu encantadoramente para Draco, que também a olhava, esperando exatamente pelo sorriso que ela lhe mandara. Piscou um olho e antes que pudesse ir até a esposa novamente, foi interceptado por Peter:

- Pai, eu num consigo abrir, me ajuda! – o garoto ruivo mostrou um brinquedo gigante embrulhado em um papel transparente que ajudava a proteger o brinquedo além do papel do presente.

Draco ajudou o filho tirar o papel e foi agradecido com um abraço nervoso do filho, que correu para brincar com o novo brinquedo.

Vendo que Isabel estava quieta num canto, admirando o que ganhara, e Draco sabia o que era, já que ele mesmo escolhera, foi até ela se agachando e ficando da altura dela, que estava sentada numa cadeira.

- Gostou? – ele lhe perguntou, encarando aqueles olhos que pareciam tanto com os de Gina.

- Adorei, pai! – ele lhe respondeu o abraçando com força, enquanto Draco observava que ela lhe chamava de um jeito carinhoso que quase lhe espantava.

Não estava acostumado a ser tratado bem por outras pessoas além de Gina e dos filhos, mas estes ainda eram menores. Agora, com Isabel, pode perceber que montara uma imagem de pai para si que ele nunca pensara que poderia. Fizera sua filha conhecer o novo Draco, não aquele de antigamente que adorava fazer maldades com todo mundo, até com Gina. Com sua Gina.

Olhou para a esposa, que observava aos dois também e endireitou as costas. Dando um leve beijo na filha, que sorria encantadora, com o vestido de festa azul nos braços, andou com passos largos até Gina.

- Onde está o meu presente, mamãe? – ele perguntou, imitando os filhos com uma voz que saiu mimada de mais.

Gina o observou, as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos da calça azul marinho e um olhar curioso que a fez se arrepiar. Se abaixou e pegou um pacote azul, no qual estava escrito o nome dele com a letra caprichosa de Gina.

- Tenho certeza que vai gostar... – ela disse lhe entregando o pacote, com um sorriso levado no rosto.

Draco notou e tomou mais cuidado ao abrir o pacote. Vai que os irmãos de Gina a tinham enfeitiçado para que ela pudesse dar algo maléfico a ele...

"Nunca pensei que pudesse convencer a minha ruivinha a passar o Natal longe daqueles ruivos idiotas...", pensou, enquanto abria o presente devagar, ocupado demais em observar os cabelos de Gina, que eram muito mais bonitos que os dos Weasley.

Uma camisa social branca, a cor que ele mais odiava na face da terra. Depois de rosa, é claro.

O único rosa que gostava eram os das bochechas de Gina, para qual ele abria uma exceção. Era simplesmente encantador o rubor que o rosto dela tomava quando ficava envergonhada.

Olhando novamente para sua esposa, Draco observou que também abria uma exceção pela blusa que ela usava, qual era branca. Caíra perfeitamente no corpo dela e marcava todas as curvas que ela tinha graciosamente, lhe dando vontade de retirá-la para rever aquele corpo que tanto amava.

"Ah, eu te amo tanto, minha linda...", Draco pensou e não ouviu o que Gina disse antes de se virar para pegar outro embrulho e a puxou de volta, enlaçando sua cintura e a beijando ardentemente.

Por sorte, todas as crianças já tinham saído dali e voltado lá para cima para terminarem de curtir seus presentes. E como já tinha percebido isso, Gina deixou-se levar pelo beijo que tanto amava.

- Posso saber que ataque foi esse? – Gina perguntou, logo que Draco separou seus lábios dos dela, mas a manteve perto o suficiente para sentir o coração dela bater em seu peito.

- Obrigado, Gin... – Draco disse num sussurro.

- Ah...De nada! – Gina respondeu, animada, pegando a blusa que dera a Draco. – Achei que você não fosse gostar já que é branca...Mas você não tem nenhuma! E você fica tão bem de branco, meu amor...

Draco parecia nem ouvir o que ela dizia, enfeitiçado com o jeito que ela falava de modo que sua voz melodiasse o ambiente fresco.

Ela também tinha a mania de jogar os cabelos para trás a cada vez que Draco a mantinha perto de si segurando firmemente sua cintura e colando os corpos.

- Obrigado, minha linda... – Draco voltou a dizer, a abraçando forte e afagando os cabelos vermelhos dela, deixando Gina confusa.

- Mas Draco... – ela começava a se emocionar com a tamanha gratidão que ele lhe demonstrava. Só não entendia que fosse tudo isso só por uma blusa.

- Obrigado por ser essa pessoa tão maravilhosa que você é, Gin... Draco continuou, se afastando e segurando-a pelos ombros de modo que pudesse olhar em seus olhos. – Obrigado por me dar essa chance, obrigada por me deixar amar você...Obrigada por me amar.

Gina não agüentou mais e começou a soluçar e a chorara compulsivamente. Jogou-se nos braços de Draco, que a aconchegou em seu peito tentando acalmá-la.

Vendo que seria mais difícil do que pensava, já que também sentia as lágrimas inundarem seus olhos com força, pedindo pra se libertarem, Draco sentou-se no sofá, a puxando junto consigo e a colocando no colo, como a uma criança.

- Shh... – disse para aquietá-la, esquentando seus braços frios com suas mãos grandes. As lágrimas também já corriam livremente por seu rosto pálido, mas ele não deixava sinais delas a Gina.

Quando conseguiu conter os soluços, Draco a abraçou com carinho, esperando que as lágrimas dela parassem de cair. Levantou seu rosto segurando o queixo pequeno com o polegar e o indicador e secou as marcas deixadas pelas lágrimas calmamente.

- Vem cá. – ele disse, a levantando com cuidado e a puxando até o grande jardim que cercava a casa.

Dando a volta na casa, Draco finalmente achou o que procurava. Retirando algo do canteiro vazio, escondeu o que fosse atrás de si e se virou para Gina, com um sorriso surpreendente.

- O que você está escondendo aí? – Gina perguntou, sem poder conter a curiosidade.

- Fecha os olhos. – ele pediu e esperou que ela o fizesse. Depois de constatar se ela estava vendo ou não, passou por trás e segurou seu quadril com uma de suas mãos, enquanto com a outra colocava o "objeto" em frente aos olhos de Gina. Por fim, apoiou seu queixo no ombro dela e disse perto ao seu ouvido. – Pode abrir.

Gina abriu. E ao ver o que estava a sua frente, sentiu sua boca abrir-se também.

- A...A flor azul! – e virando-se para Draco, que sorria feliz por ela ter gostado, perguntou. – Como você conseguiu?

- Eu comprei. – ele disse, entregando a flor a Gina. – Comprei de um vendedor que as cultivava no sul da Austrália.

- Ai, é linda demais! – Gina disse, sorrindo encantadoramente, passando suas mãos pelas pétalas brilhantes. – Mas é estranho um vendedor australiano por aqui vendendo flores, não? Nunca ouvi falar...

Gina cultivava todos os tipos em seu jardim, mágicos e não-mágicos, quais também adorava. Tinha uma predileção por flores entres outras plantas que chegava a assustar, principalmente a Draco, que não entendia tamanha dedicação e paciência que ela tinha de passar o dia cuidando daquelas coisinhas cheirosas.

"Talvez tenha a ver com a minha vontade de sentir o cheiro dos cabelos de Gina a toda hora", pensou, enquanto a abraçava pela cintura, como ainda costumava, e adorava, fazer.

- Mas quem disse que eu as comprei aqui? – Draco perguntou, voltando sua atenção para o que Gina dissera.

- Como assim? – Gina virou seu rosto para ele. – Não vai me dizer que...

- Eu fui até a Austrália quando soube que era o único país que cultivava essas flores sim. – ele a interrompeu firme e, ao ver o olhar de admiração e surpresa que ela lhe lançou, finalizou – Afinal, é o primeiro Natal que a minha ruivinha concordou em passar longe da "tropa de cabeças vermelhas" para passar comigo...

- Tropa de cabeças vermelhas uma ova! – Gina reclamou e tentou bater em Draco, mas este segurou sua mão antes que ela se esborrachasse na bochecha dele.

- Sabia que você tem uma certa atração muito grande por tapas... – ele comentou, balançando a mão dela de modo implicante.

- E beijos... – Gina comentou, ao sentir o hálito quente de Draco.

E não precisou dizer mais nada para ter sua boca colada na dele num beijo bastante sensual. Sentiam-se dois adolescentes nesses momentos mais quentes, quando podiam relaxar e usufruir das sensações que um corpo causava no outro.

A última coisa que Draco fez completamente lúcido foi pegar Gina no colo e levá-la até a rede pendurada na varanda. Depois disso, só a Gina mesmo para contar o que aconteceu...

Fim

**N/A: Eu REALMENTE me superei! 13 páginas no Word!! Foi o maior capítulo!! E a fic toda então... 55 páginas! Mas eu escrevi tanto que parece ter sido mais...**

**Eu fiz de tudo pra postar isso aqui hoje, já que hoje mesmo eu vou viajar e só vou voltar semana que vem!!! Seria muita espera até para mim!**

**Antes de agradecer, queria colocar uns pontinhos aqui:**

**Aquela "atração muito grande por tapas" eu tirei da série Everwood da Warner, que eu adoro muito! E para quem não tiver entendido, é por que a Amy tem manias de bater no Ephram a cada coisa que ele diz e ele sempre segura a mão dela antes.**

**Ah, e também, para quem não notou...Aquela flor azul é a mesma que apareceu em Hogwarts no primeiro capítulo da fic, quando os dois brigam e ele coloca a flor na frente da Gina da mesma forma que fez agora...**

**Agora, vamos aos agradecimentos:**

**Primeiro para a Luiza, que ficou acordada comigo até as quatro da manhã no telefone em "véspera" de viagem pra Lambari, para me ouvir ler tudo pra ela e depois de tudo me dizer que ficou "massa", como ela diz...**

**Ju: Que você é uma manteiga derretida eu pude perceber!! Só de ter dito "Ooiii Kel,essa fic é linda!" eu pude notar! Eu costumo comentar assim também!! Ah, e eu nunca vou esquecer do "você tem talento para escrever fics assim..."! Amei mesmo! Beijinhos e obrigada!**

**Mimi Granger: Nossa...Estou com meu pés doendo até agora pelos saltitos de alegria que dei quando recebi sua review! E num acreditei que você a leu inteira no mesmo dia!! Devia ta mesmo muito boa...rsss...você não sabe o quanto seus "uma das melhores entre um monte de fics que eu li"! Obrigada mesmo!**

**Mki: Que bom que você gostou!! E aí está o final...Espero que goste também!! Estou tão nervosa para saber a opinião de vocês!! Beijos e até outra fic!!! Já está vindo uma outra minha por aí...**

**Sakura Scatena: DESCULPA a demora!! É que eu queria que ficasse perfeito...E passei um bom tempo sem inspiração...e viajando também!! Aliás, só estou postando hoje porque vou ter que viajar de novo e vou demorar muuuuito!! Adorei o "moh guti"! Que bom que você gostou!!! Tchausinho!!**

**Tatah: Ai, que saudades de você, sua sumida!! Só por que eu fiquei esse tempo todo sem postar você não podia ter me abandonado, menina! Mas você sabe o quanto eu te agradeço por toda ajuda ao longo da fic...Ah, e pela "capa" que vc num quis me mostrar, mas me ajudou muito na hora de escolher as fotos!! Beijinhos com saudades!!**

**Miaka: Você e os seus capítulos: Super fofo!!! Não sabe como eu adoro ler isso!! Obrigada pela força mesmo!! Vou morrer de saudades enquanto estiver de "férias" nas fics...Mas por pouco tempo, hein? Espero que continuemos nos comunicando...Mesmo que num seja sobre D/G!! Beijinhos!! **

**Yne Chan: Oi! Só você mesmo para me cobrar que eu não postei o capítulo no dia marcado!! Mesmo estando com muito sono, né? Mas se não fosse por você eu num estaria aqui, as 4 da manhã postando isso, sendo que vou sair amanhã cedinho pra viajar!! Bjaum!!**

**Mione G. Potter RJ: Ei, eu num quero te matar, não!! Muito menos as minhas leitoras! Quem então vai ler minhas fics? Eu, hein? Mas eu não demorei para postar o capítulo seis...apesar do trecho superfofo que eu deixei...rsss...Bjos!!**

**Carol Malfoy Potter: Oi, Carol! Mas é claro que eles vão continuar juntos! Seria muita maldade separá-los, né? Numa fic chamada: Na Língua do Coração Natal é Amor? Sem essa!! Ah, e os milhares de "amei"! Adorei!! E o "quero mais!"...Obrigada, viu?**

**Ufa, espero num ter esquecido de ninguém!!!**

**Ah, só pra anunciar que em breve estarei com outra fan fic D/G (de novo) aqui no !! Só que essa é diferente de todas as outras....**

**Beijinhos finais e fui!**

**Kel Minylops**


End file.
